Une âme pure pour deux démons
by Indocile
Summary: Reprise de la fiction de Silver (avec son accord et appui). Si vous aimez les histoires de Veela c'et ici qu'il faut venir. Si vous aimez les histoires sur Hermione pourquoi ne pas lire cette fanfiction ? Si vous aimez le blond possessif vous serez servi(e)s ici... Au fait il n'est pas le seul mâle à tourner autouur de Mione...
1. Chapitre I - Des ténèbres à la lumière

Bonjour à vous tous et à vous toutes.  
**Silver G. Winter ( u/4178519/)** qui avait des petits soucis pour poursuivre sa fiction à demander à l'assistance si quelqu'un voulait la reprendre car elle ne l'aimait plus trop. Et qui donc a levé la main bien haut pour reprendre le flambeau ? Voui c'est bien cela... Moi...

Voici donc les premiers chapitres que **Silver** avait posté. Je n'ai pas touché grand chose sur les 3 premiers chapitres qu'elle nous avait déjà permis de lire. Ce qui a changé ? Une ou deux corrections (on est jamais à l'bris d'une erreur d'innatention et merci **Silver** tu as une orthographe remarquable), le premier chapitre coupé en deux capitres afin d'homogénéiser la taille de chacun... Et c'est tout... Enfin pour les premiers chapitres...

La suite est en cours de préparation donc je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura beaucoup de changements...

Je vous mets donc le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. Le second vendredi. Le troisième lundi. Le quatrième mardi. Et dès que les prochains seront prêts je me lance pour un chapitre le mercredi toutes les deux semaines...  
On commence ?  
PS : n'oubliez pas à la fin de laisser une petite review pour montrer à **Silver** combien sa fic est sympa.

* * *

**Chapitre I – Des ténèbres à la lumière**

Une fine pluie d'été tombait sur la propriété qui bordait le manoir Zabini alors que la nuit approchait, menaçant d'étendre son manteau d'encre sur la plaine environnante. Quel étrange spectacle que de voir le crépuscule baigné de pluie et de lumière en même temps…

Une personne, aux cheveux blonds et au regard gris acier, observait ce spectacle froid et humide, maisréchauffant le cœur qui se déroulait devant lui, tel un ballet artistique que lui offrait la nature. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque deux bras musclés vinrent entourer sa taille, avant que deux lèvres ne viennent se presser tout près de sa carotide, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir et de désir dans tout le corps.

« À quoi penses-tu, Drago? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je me demande qui elle est, Blaise. » Voyant son air interrogateur, il se décida à poursuivre. « Notre compagne. » Clarifia-t-il avant de soupirer. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va nous accepter ? » Demanda-t-il avant de prendre les mains de l'homme et de les presser contre son ventre, dans une tentative de soutien et de réconfort. « Cela sera déjà assez difficile d'apprendre qu'un Veela l'a choisi pour compagne de vie et ce pour l'éternité, mais cela sera différent d'apprendre qu'en plus d'un compagnon Veela, il y aura aussi un compagnon Veela de niveau supérieur à rajouter au tableau. Je crains qu'elle ne puisse pas concevoir l'idée. » Murmura doucement Drago.

Drago soupira et baissa la tête. Tout avait été si rapide et si soudain. Il ne regrettait rien, cependant. Il aimait Blaise et il savait que Blaise l'aimait aussi. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi aimé et aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Surtout après ces sombres années où son père, qui dieu merci était à présent à Azkaban, le battait presque quotidiennement et l'avait obligé à rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix de toute sa vie. Jamais le libre-arbitre ne lui avait été enseigné. Et encore aujourd'hui, concernant sa vie de couple, il n'avait pas le choix. La seule différence, c'est que ce « non-choix » lui permettrait d'acquérir le bonheur qu'il rêvait de vivre. Malheureusement, il se sentait encore incomplet, comme son compagnon. Ils savaient déjà qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des jeunes filles de bonnes familles qu'ils connaissaient, mais qui était-elle, alors ? Et où se trouvait-elle ? Blaise le serra contre lui tendrement.

« Je sais, mais nous serons fixés à la rentrée. De plus, notre future compagne ne pourra être complètement heureuse qu'avec nous. Nous lui offrirons un amour inconditionnel et elle sera protégée. Laisse juste faire le temps. » Dit Blaise.

« Tu as raison. » Répondit Drago, se retournant dans les bras de Blaise pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il put donc voir la lueur espiègle qui apparut dans les yeux de son compagnon.

« J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. » Répondit fièrement Blaise en se passant une main sur le torse, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, alors qu'il gonflait ses muscles, taquin.

« Ne va pas trop loin, quand même ! » Le menaça-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, tout en s'échappant de son étreinte.

Le dépassant et marchant dans la pièce, il alla jusqu'au canapé et se laissa choir dessus, flegmatique, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Oserais-tu remettre en doute ma parole, petit inconscient ? » Dit Blaise, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Il adorait ces joutes verbales avec Drago.

« Je fais plus qu'oser, mon cher, je l'affirme ! » Déclara solennellement Drago, posant une main sur son cœur, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Alors, selon toi, il serait faux d'affirmer que j'ai toujours raison ? » Demanda Blaise, les sourcils arqués.

« En tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr, moi, c'est que l'autosatisfaction fonctionne très bien chez toi. » Dit Drago en se levant rapidement quand il vit Blaise marcher vers lui, les sourcils froncés, faussement mécontent.

Habilement, Drago essaya de pointer en touche, mais Blaise fut plus rapide que lui et le coinça entre lui et le mur. « Et sur ce point, tu sais que moi aussi, j'ai raison ! » S'exclama Drago en riant, très heureux de la situation actuelle, car il pouvait toucher Blaise et ainsi satisfaire son besoin. Alors qu'il vit Blaise se pencher pour l'embrasser, Drago le frappa doucement sur le bras gauche, une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres.

Blaise rigola et Drago sourit faiblement. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon mignon ! » Souffla-t-il, avant de laisser ses lèvres trainer le long de sa mâchoire. Descendant le long de son cou, il traça une ligne imaginaire, remontant de temps en temps le long de sa clavicule, accentuant ses baisers sur les parties du corps de Drago qu'il savait érogènes. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre Drago gémir avant de sentir une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Souriant narquoisement, il descendit ses mains lentement sur ses côtés, longeant ses hanches. Il remonta ses mains chaudes sous son tee-shirt, pour en relever les extrémités, passant sur la peau chaude et douce de son compagnon, qui ne demandait que ça. Fermant les yeux, Drago se laissa faire, très désireux de continuer. Ne restant pas inactif, il remonta ses mains le long du corps de Blaise et remonta aussi son tee-shirt avant de lui enlever complètement, le laissant choir sur le sol, pas très loin de leur chambre à coucher. Grognant légèrement, Blaise fit aussi passer le tee-shirt par-dessus la tête de Drago avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son jeans. Sentant son empressement, et ne voulant pas finir par faire l'amour sur le tapis de sol devant la cheminée, Drago freina Blaise doucement, lui faisant relever la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Comme attendu, Blaise avait les yeux dilatés de désir et d'impatience. Souriant doucement, Drago attira sa tête près de la sienne et l'embrassa doucement, laissant ses pouces errer sur ses joues avant de descendre et de se croiser derrière son cou.

« Doucement, amour, nous ne sommes pas pressés ! Que dirais-tu de terminer cette magnifique conversation dans notre lit, hum ? »

Blaise ne se fit pas prier et l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre avant de le faire tomber sur le lit. Sous des caresses divines, remplies de tendresses et de passion, ils passèrent tous deux une dernière nuit d'amour avant la rentrée.

Oo°oO

Le lendemain, après avoir préparé leurs valises et être partis du manoir Zabini, non sans avoir fait le tour du propriétaire pour se détendre et décompresser tous les deux, ils arrivèrent au quai de la gare, à la voie 9¾. Soudainement, Drago se figea.

_Cette odeur tellement enivrante, semblable à la senteur d'une pêche mûre. Si délicieuse. Elle est là ! _

Il tourna la tête et darda d'un regard impatient Blaise et il sut, rien qu'au regard qu'il lui jeta en retour, que lui aussi, il avait reconnu l'odeur qui assaillait ses narines. Il reporta son attention sur la foule et le Veela en lui, grogna de mécontentement de ne pouvoir voir sa compagne. Blaise lui prit la main et l'entraina jusque dans le train, vers une cabine libre. Drago souffrait, du moins son Veela, car il n'avait pas pu trouver et toucher sa future compagne. C'était comme si des milliers de petites épines se plantaient encore et encore dans son corps, continuellement, le poussant à se rapprocher de ce bouquet de senteurs exquises. Il regarda Blaise qui semblait ne rien ressentir.

« Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne ressentes rien ? » Demanda Drago en regarda Blaise dans les yeux.

« Au contraire, ne crois pas cela. C'est aussi fort pour moi que pour toi. A la différence que moi, étant un Veela supérieur, j'arrive mieux à me contrôler que toi. » Lui répondit Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse, révélant ses abdos magnifiquement dessinés.

_Contrôle, Drago !_

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire Blaise et il le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Lui aussi avait ressenti un vif besoin de trouver leur compagne et de la faire sienne. Il avait hâte de découvrir son identité, tout comme Drago. Blaise profita aussi du calme du Veela en lui pour lancer le sort Collaporta sur les portes de la cabine. Au moins, si leur compagne passait devant leur cabine, cela retiendrait Drago … Tout du moins, jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre II - Bienvenue en enfer

Merci aux fidèles de Silver d'être venues nous rejoindre jusqu'ici.  
Merci Lulu et Chilou pour vos encouragements et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mis un follow ou un favorite sur cette histoire.

Voici donc sans plus tarder le chapitre II.  
Comme d'habitude... N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage par une petite review.

Je vous dis à lundi.  
Bon week-end.

Indo

* * *

**Chapitre II - Bienvenue en enfer**

Non loin d'eux, à seulement quelques mètres, se trouvait une Gryffondor, exaspérée du comportement de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle essayait tranquillement d'étudier pour ses ASPIC., mais la vue de son meilleur ami, Ron, en train de gober plus qu'il n'avalait sa nourriture, tout en mâchant la bouche ouverte, ce qui faisait un bruit impensable, la distrayait au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lire une seule ligne. Elle soupira fortement et jeta un regard noir à Ron.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?! Ce n'est pas parce que les autres disent que tu manges comme un porc que tu dois nécessairement leur donner raison! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Moi ? Un porc? Qu'eschequi teprends ? Chai bien le chdroit de chfaire che que che veux ! » Essaya de dire Ron, la bouche pleine, qui avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard que lui lançait Hermione.

«Mais c'est dégoutant ! Et en plus, tu en mets partout ! » Répliqua fortement Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant vainement d'éviter les projectiles d'aliments qui volaient par inadvertance jusqu'à elle, sur la banquette.

Hermione soupira. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui lorsque son estomac le dominait. Elle prit son livre et se leva, se rappelant qu'elle devrait rejoindre la cabine des préfets.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Harry, qui ne voulait pas que son amie quitte la cabine à cause de Ron.

« Oui, Harry. Je suis préfète-en-chef cette année, je dois donc me rendre à l'avant du train où MacGonagall va nous donner les consignes à suivre. Je vous vois plus tard ! » Répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

« Chest cha ! À plush tard ! » Lui dit Ron en se replongeant dans son festin.

Hermione lui lança à nouveau un regard noir et sortit.

En se dirigeant vers la cabine des préfets-en-chef, elle passa devant une cabine qui ne laissa pas indifférent ses occupants. Drago se figea un instant sur place lorsqu'il senti à nouveau cette merveilleuse odeur de pêche mûre. Il se leva brusquement, quittant les bras de Blaise rapidement. Son instinct Veela lui dictait de courir rejoindre sa compagne et de la lier à lui sur le champ. Il allait ouvrir la porte et se précipiter dehors lorsque deux bras puissants le retinrent. Même si cela ne servait à rien puisqu'il avait bloqué la porte, Blaise le tint contre lui en essayant de le calmer. Il savait que cela était difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose pour essayer de l'apaiser. Blaise regarda doucement Drago et le força à s'asseoir, soupirant doucement.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de la voir ? J'aurais pu voir qui elle était, ce qui nous aurait grandement avancés. » Dit Drago en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je t'avais permis d'aller la retrouver, tu lui aurais sauté dessus, pour ensuite ne plus la lâcher. Et surtout, tu aurais essayé de la marquer et là on aurait été bien avancé ! Elle aurait sûrement fuit en nous traitant de malades mentaux échappés de l'asile. » Répondit doucement Blaise en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira. Il détestait ce côté-ci du Veela. Impulsif, hors de contrôle, émotif. La simple idée que sa vie était entre les mains d'une jeune femme, cela le mettait hors de lui. Il aimait Blaise plus que tout au monde, certes, mais le Malefoy d'avant était encore présent et ce Malefoy-là était le pire des hypocrites et des manipulateurs.

Il voulait ce bonheur, cette tranquillité, cette future vie où il serait tout simplement heureux. Là-dessus, son Veela et lui était en parfait accord, mais son côté Malefoyen prenait le dessus car il avait des doutes sur sa future compagne. Qui était-elle ? À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Était-elle digne de lui ? Il savait que pour Blaise, cela n'avait aucune importance, mais pour lui, pour l'hypocrite en lui, cela avait de l'importance. Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et s'endormit, épuisé par ce combat intérieur qu'il menait avec lui-même.

Oo°oO

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se dirigeait vers la cabine réservée aux préfets-en-chef. Elle replaça correctement ses vêtements, arrangeant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval simple, laissant quelques mèches ondulées pendre sur son visage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

« Miss Granger ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je vous présente le second préfet-en-chef, Matthews Layton, de Serdaigle. Mr. Layton, voici Hermione Granger, votre homologue, de Gryffondor. » Dit le professeur MacGonagall.

« Merci, professeur. Ravie de te rencontrer,Matthews. » Répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main tout en souriant.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Hermione. » Dit Matthews en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Cette année, vous serez les deux préfets-en-chef, à Poudlard. Pour les rondes, Miss Granger fera le Lundi, le Mercredi et le Vendredi en compagnie de la préfète de Poufsouffle et vous, Mr. Layton, vous ferez le Mardi, le Jeudi et le Samedi en compagnie du préfet de Serpentard. Le Dimanche, ce sera Mr. Rusard qui s'en occupera. Ce soir, vous allez devoir accompagner les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à leurs tours respectives. Dès demain, vous aurez les emplois du temps de vos, maisons. Je vous demande de les distribuer avant ou pendantle petit-déjeuner. » Leur expliqua leur professeur. S'arrêtant un instant et les parcourant des yeux brièvement, elle rajouta.« Des questions ? »

« Et en ce qui concerne nos appartements? » Demanda Matthews.

« Oui, bien sûr. En tant que préfets en chef, vous avez droit à des appartements privés. Vous aurez un salon, une cuisine, une grande salle de bain, une salle d'étude qui seront des pièces communes, ainsi quevos deux chambres individuelles respectives. Je vais vous en donner le mot de passe dès que nous y serons. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais aller voir les deux autres préfets. Vous pouvez resterlà pour le reste du voyage ou retourner auprès de vos amis. » Leur dit MacGonagall.

Ils leur répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres questions et elle quitta la cabine. Hermione savait ce qui l'attendait si elle retournait auprès de ses amis. Elle préféra donc rester là où elle était et en profita pour faire connaissance avec son homologue masculin. Il était très drôle, sympathique et avait une grande soif d'apprendre, tout comme elle. Ils se découvrirent des points communs et commencèrent à discuter des ASPIC, ce qui rendit heureuse notre Hermione. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard.

Oo°oO

Tous les élèvent débarquèrent du train. Les premières années en direction des barques en suivant Hagrid et les autres en direction des calèches. Hermione s'en alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant une calèche. Heureusement pour elle, Ron avait décidé d'enfin arrêter de manger. Elle lui sourit et passa devant Drago et Blaise sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne remarqua pas leur expression faciale ni leur regard qui pesait sur elle. Drago se mit à trembler. Il était sous le choc. Non ! Pas elle ! N'importe qui, sauf elle ! Et pourtant, il venait enfin de connaître l'identité de leur compagne ... Bienvenue en enfer !


	3. Chapitre III – La guerre peut commencer

Wouaouw ! 10 Reviews et 11 Followers en 2 chapitres postés...  
Merci beaucoup à vous tous et à vous toutes.

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Comme toi j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début si ce n'est plus... Fini de patienter pour aujorud'hui, voici le chapitre III.

**Lalice** : Tadam ! Voici la suite :) Merci pour ton petit mot.

**Mama** : Je pense que les prochains chapitres combleront tes vœux... Mais chuuuuut ! Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review.

**Love-pingo** : Ah Drago, pauvre petit être déchiré par le désir et la bienséance... Tu vas voir :) Merci à toi aussi...

**Alexou22** : C'est exactement ce que je pensais, c'est pour cela que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion... Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Sahyadu2b** : Merci :) Bisous aussi ^^

**DrayD** : Merci merci. J'essayerai de supporter la pression alors...

**Lulu** : Merci Lulu pour la trace de ton passage. COmme indiqué sur mon profil et sur le chapitre I, une fois les 4 premiers chapitres publiés le rythme sera de un chapitre un mercredi sur deux. Bonne lecture.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et à demain.  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour **Silver** (et pis pour moi aussi un peu hi hi hi :p )

* * *

**Chapitre III – La guerre peut commencer**

Le décor de la grande salle était comme toujours à couper le souffle, majestueux. Alors que tous attendaient impatiemment le festin, la répartition débuta. Les applaudissements provenaient de toutes les tables, accueillant les nouveaux dans leur nouvelle, maison. Par la suite, Dumbledore fit son fidèle (habituel?) discours de début d'année et le festin commença enfin au plus grand bonheur d'un certain rouquin. Du côté de la table des serpentards, Drago se tortillait sur sa chaise avec une certaine impatience.

«Drago, tu devrais te calmer» chuchota doucement Blaise à son oreille.

«Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand elle est entourée de concurrent potentiel qui pourrait nous la ravir ?!» s'emporta Drago sous le regard interrogateur des autres serpentards.

«Je sais Dray, moi aussi cela m'énerve, mais si on s'emporte, tout sera fichu et parle moins fort tu veux? Je n'ai pas envie que tout Serpentard sache pour elle» lui dit-il.

Blaise savait que c'était le Veela qui parlait, car lui-même devait combattre, au fond de lui, son Veela qui hurlait sa colère et sa jalousie. Il prit discrètement la main de Drago, espérant le calmer un peu. Drago se détendit légèrement, mais ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux pour autant. Celle-ci se sentait observée, mais n'y prêta plus attention.

«T'as vu! La fouine ne te lâche pas des yeux Hermione, tu lui as fait quoi? Un sortilège? Une potion ?» s'exclama Ron.

«Pour ta gouverne, non, je ne lui ai rien fait Ron! Je ne l'ai même pas croisé dans le train qui plus est. Il doit sûrement être en train de penser à toutes les insultes qu'il va utiliser cette année à mon encontre » dit-elle tout en continuant de manger.

«Et bien Mione, je ne pense pas que c'est à cela qu'il pense, vu la nervosité grandissante qui semble le tenailler» murmura Harry, alors qu'il regardait discrètement Malefoy se tortiller sur sa chaise.

Hermione regarda un instant Drago qui se figea en croisant son regard, puis se tourna vers Harry en haussant les épaules et reporta son attention sur la conversation de Neville et de Dean. Elle s'était jurée cet été de ne plus se laisser faire et de ne plus laisser les insultes lui faire du mal. Elle était forte et indépendante et elle allait le prouver cette année. Le repas se passa relativement bien, du moins, jusqu'au moment où Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione alors que tous deux rigolaient de bon cœur. Drago laissa échapper un grognement, se leva brusquement, évitant de justesse son compagnon qui tenta de l'arrêter et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors d'un pas rapide. Arrivé derrière Hermione et Harry, il empoigna le bras d'Hermione et l'attira à lui la bloquant contre son torse.

«Potter! Ne t'avise plus de la toucher, de lui parler ou ne serait-ce que de la regarder, elle est à moi !» dit Drago d'une voix forte qui fit naître le silence dans la salle.

«Elle ne t'appartient pas Malefoy! Lâche-la immédiatement !» Dit Harry d'une voix toute aussi forte, s'étant levé pour récupérer Hermione et la protéger.

«Mais tu es malade! Lâche-moi espèce de sale fouine peroxydé! JE NE SUIS PAS À TOI! T'as les neurones en bouillis où il faut que je me répète. Je t'ai dit de me LÂCHER !» hurla Hermione qui lui assena une droite mémorable dont le coup résonna dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione allait lui en mettre une autre pour qu'il la lâche, mais il attrapa son poignet et plongea son regard acier dans son regard chocolat. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

«Si, tu es à moi Granger, toute entière et pour le reste de ta vie» lui murmura-t-il de sa voix charmeuse de Veela alors que ses pouvoirs Veela de séduction étaient dirigés vers sa compagne.

Hermione essayait de se libérer, mais ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus confuses dans son esprit, seul la tendre voix de Drago résonnait dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie dont on ne se lasse pas d'écouter. Elle allait perdre pied quand une voix sèche et glaciale la ramena sur terre.

«Lâchez-la Mr. Malefoy, tout de suite» Dit d'une voix froide le professeur de potion.

«Non, je ne la lâcherai pas. Elle m'appartient !» grogna Drago alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de la taille d'Hermione.

«Je crois que nous devrions aller dans mon bureau pour régler ce problème. Mr. Malefoy, si vous voulez bien me suivre avec cette jeune demoiselle» dit le professeur Dumbledore qui était arrivé derrière le professeur Rogue.

Sous le regard ahuri des autres élèves, Drago laissa échapper un grognement puissant, mais suivit le directeur, tout en gardant Hermione dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher, alors que le professeur Rogue fermait la marche. Blaise les suivit discrètement voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer.

Oo°oO

Arrivé dans le bureau, tous s'installèrent, excepté Rogue qui resta debout. Drago garda Hermione sur ses genoux en la serrant fortement contre lui comme dans un étau d'acier.

«Mr. Malefoy, je connais votre situation actuelle, puisque votre mère a eu la gentillesse de m'écrire. Miss Granger, vous devez sûrement vous demander qu'est-ce qui arrive à votre camarade» dit doucement Dumbledore en regardant la jeune demoiselle dans les yeux.

«Effectivement, je me demande pourquoi cet idiot de première ne me lâche pas et pourquoi il dit que je suis sa propriété» demanda Hermione tout en lançant un regard noir à Drago.

«Que savez-vous des Veelas miss ?» Questionna Albus.

«Et bien les Veelas sont des créatures magiques qui n'ont qu'un seul but dans la vie, trouver leur compagnon ou compagne, celui ou celle qui leur est destiné, qui est généralement un sorcier. Lorsque ceux-ci trouve leur moitié, ils doivent se lier à leur partenaire en s'accouplant et en le marquant. Les Veelas éprouvent un amour inconditionnel envers leur partenaire, ils sont aussi extrêmement jaloux et possessifs et protègent leur moitié au péril de leur propre vie. Dans de rare cas d'union, un Veela supérieur a deux compagnons. Un compagnon Veela et une compagne sorcière, mais ils sont si rare qu'il n'en a été répertorié que 6 dans toute l'histoire de la magie» raconta Hermione, surprenant le directeur et Drago de sa connaissance sur le sujet.

«De plus, si un compagnon ou compagne rejette le Veela, celui-ci mourra dans les jours suivant de chagrin» termina Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

«Eh bien, on voit que vous vous y connaissez» dit doucement le directeur.

«Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire de Veela a à avoir avec moi ?» interrogea Hermione.

«Et bien notre miss-je-sais-tout n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'elle y parait après tout» dit le directeur de Serpentard avec son fidèle sourire sarcastique.

Drago émit un grognement envers celui-ci pour avoir insulté sa compagne. Elle regarda le directeur, puis Drago et de nouveau le directeur. Lentement, les informations commencèrent à arriver à son cerveau et là elle comprit. Sous le choc elle regarda Drago à nouveau.

«Non, c'est impossible! Toi, un sang-pur qui le proclame haut et fort, tu choisis une sale sang-de-bourbe comme moi? C'est une blague j'espère !» dit Hermione avec colère.

«Ne te traite pas ainsi! Tu peux être fière d'être une née moldue avec autant de talent! Et non ce n'est pas une blague Granger» s'exclama Drago, se disant qu'après toutes ces années où il l'avait insulté, cela avait fait plus de ravages qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

«Comme vous le savez miss Granger, si vous refusez de laisser une chance à Mr. Malefoy, il mourra dans les jours qui suivront. Et cela pourrait être considéré comme un meurtre, vous aurez une mort sur la conscience» dit le directeur en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans sa vie pour mériter ça. Elle détestait cette face de crapaud et préférait mourir que d'être avec lui, mais si elle refusait de lui laisser une chance, elle serait considérée comme une meurtrière. Et ce vieux fou drogué au citron qui en rajoutait une couche pour qu'elle se sente coupable. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, mais elle se jura de lui faire vivre un enfer comme il n'en a jamais connu.

«C'est d'accord, je vais te laisser une chance Malefoy, contrairement à certain, je ne suis pas une meurtrière» soupira Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago semblait tout d'un coup aussi joyeux qu'un enfant le matin de noël lorsqu'il découvre ses cadeaux. Elle ne le rejetait pas, ce qui pour lui était une première étape de franchit. Il se promit de tout faire pour la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Il vit Hermione se lever, quittant ses bras et ses genoux, il ne la retint pas et allait faire de même lorsque celle-ci s'approcha doucement de lui et approcha à son tour ses lèvres près de l'oreille de celui-ci.

«Je te promets que je vais te faire vivre un enfer Malefoy, je peux te jurer que tu auras toutes les misères du monde à me convaincre de me lier à toi, je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir aussi facilement» lui chuchota-t-elle doucement avant de quitter le bureau alors que celui-ci déglutissait avec difficulté.

Lorsqu'elle fût partie, Blaise entra dans la pièce et rejoignit son compagnon en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant passionnément, alors que Rogue grimaçait. Puis Blaise reporta son attention vers le directeur alors que Drago passait ses bras autour de la taille de son homme.

«Professeur, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir avertie en même temps qu'elle devrait aussi se lier avec moi ?» Demanda Blaise.

«Il est vrai que nous aurions pu Mr. Zabini, mais cela est déjà un choc pour elle d'apprendre qu'elle doit se lier à quelqu'un qu'elle déteste et qu'elle n'a pas le choix, alors de lui annoncer qu'elle devra s'accoupler avec vous en plus, je n'ose imaginer quel effet cela aurait eu sur elle» lui dit Albus en remontant ses lunettes en demi-lune.

«Ce n'est pas juste pour Blaise, comment pourra-t-il alors l'approcher et faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui !» S'exclama Drago.

«Ne t'inquiète pas amour, j'aurai plus de chance de l'approcher que toi puisqu'elle ne se doutera d'absolument rien» lui dit doucement Blaise tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.

«Bon, maintenant, puisque votre état de Veela risque d'être difficile à contrôler jusqu'au moment où vous vous lierez à miss Granger, vous allez avoir des appartements afin que vous puissiez être ensemble tous les deux. Mr. Zabini, j'ose espérer que vous surveillerez Mr. Malefoy de près afin d'éviter une nouvelle confrontation» leur dit le directeur de façon sérieuse. Blaise acquiesça de la tête. Le directeur leur donna le mot de passe et le professeur Rogue les emmena jusqu'à leur appartement et s'en alla.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Drago s'écroula sur le canapé. Blaise vint s'installer près de lui et l'enlaça, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Drago soupira et repensa aux paroles d'Hermione. Cela n'allait pas être facile de la convaincre.

La guerre pouvait commencer.

Lulu


	4. Chapitre IV - Rapprochement inattendu

**Love-pingo** : Merci pour la review. Alors je ne suis pas une experte, loin de là. De ce que j'ai compris il y en a pour touts les genres. Au départ je croyais que Vélane c'était les femmes et Veela les hommes. Mais ça je n'ai jamais très bien tout compris... Ce qui m'a toujours plu c'est ce non-choix du partenaire qu'ont les veelas dans chacune des histoires les concernant...

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Merci pour ta review. J'ai essayé d'harmoniser les chapitres car au départ le 1 et 2 n'en formaient qu'un seul et les autres étaient déjà ainsi.

**Azkalia** : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Voici le 4ème chapitre...  
Le prochain sera publier au mercredi 06 mars. Cela me laisse le temps de récupérer auprès de **Silver** les chapitres suivants et de les retravailler au besoin.

Comme d'habitude : n'oubliez pas la review pour garder une trace de votre passage, m'injurier que c'est pas assez rapide :p ou remercier Silver pour ses mots :)

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Rapprochement inattendu**

Hermione marchait d'un pas enragé dans les couloirs. Comment cette tête de cornichons, eh bien oui, elle reprend les expressions de Rogue, avait pu la choisir comme compagne. Elle le détestait et il l'a détestait, c'était ainsi qu'était les choses et elle s'en accommodait très bien, même si elle devait supporter ses insultes, mais vivre sa vie entière avec lui, elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer tellement c'était impossible. Ruminant intérieurement, elle percuta une fois de plus quelqu'un, mais fut rattraper à temps par la personne en question. Elle se dit pour elle-même que cela devenait une sale habitude qu'elle devrait corriger.

«Alors Hermione, perdu dans tes pensées ?» Lui dit-il en souriant.

«Oh Matthews! Oui, excuse-moi! Disons que je viens d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle et disons que j'essayais de penser à des solutions pour m'en sortir» lui dit-elle, lui rendant son sourire.

«Toujours à chercher des solutions c'est bien toi! Bon, je te cherchais justement. MacGonagall m'a donné le mot de passe pour nos appartements et m'y a conduit, mais puisque tu n'étais pas là, je voulais t'éviter de chercher et t'y conduire !» dit-il tout bas.

«C'est gentil Matthew, merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'aurais finis par demander à quelqu'un» s'exclama-t-elle.

«Me ferez-vous l'honneur gente demoiselle» lui dit-il en lui proposant son bras.

«Avec plaisir messire !» Lui répondit-elle en prenant son bras en lui souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs appartements. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau magnifique représentant un renard dans un petit bois. Le renard leur demanda le mot de passe, ce que Matthews donna évidemment.

-Éternité, dit-il en entraînant Hermione à l'intérieur lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit.

Tout était magnifique. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Deux fauteuils rouges en cuir, ainsi qu'un grand sofa en cuir brun reposait devant la cheminée. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir une grande table ronde en bois massif d'ébène ainsi que 4 chaises où ils pourraient travailler. Matthews montra la cuisine à Hermione et l'emmena ensuite à l'étage.

-Ta chambre est à gauche, la mienne à droite et nous avons une salle de bain commune entre les deux. Donc voilà, je vais devoir te laisser, je suis épuisé de ma journée et je vais aller de ce pas dormir! Dit-il en baillant.

-Aucun problème! Bonne nuit Matt, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Bonne nuit Mione, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il alla se coucher et Hermione se tourna vers sa porte de chambre. Sur celle-ci, son nom y était inscrit en lettre dorée, elle sourit. Elle entra et eu le souffle coupé face à la beauté de sa chambre. Elle avait une grande bibliothèque en bois d'érable, un grand lit baldaquin au couleur de sa maison, rouge et or et une petite table de nuit où reposait un réveil. Elle avait aussi une grande armoire où mettre ses vêtements. Sa valise était posée sur le coffre au pied de son lit. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires afin d'oublier cette soirée. Lorsque tout fut terminée, elle alla se doucher et rejoignit son lit pour une nuit sans rêve.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte appelant son nom. Elle finit par se réveiller, grommelant quelque peu, elle n'était vraiment pas du matin.

-Hermione, je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller faire un tour avec moi, demandait Matthews.

-Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour se promener Matt? Demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

-Il n'est pas si tôt que sa Mione, il est 11h15 à vrai dire, lui dit-elle se qui eut pour effet de la réveiller complètement en poussant un juron.

-Écoute, on pourrait y aller demain. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais plutôt lire pour me détendre, dit-elle alors qu'elle choisissait des vêtements dans sa penderie.

-D'accord, à plus tard alors! Dit-il alors qu'il s'en alla rejoindre des amis pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Décidément, la journée commençait vraiment bien. Elle s'habilla, mangea quelque chose, prit son livre et prit la direction de son endroit de prédilection pour se détendre. Bientôt elle se retrouva sous le grand chêne qu'elle aimait tant, devant le lac qui semblait calme. Elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et elle était tellement prise dans son livre qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un c'était assis près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et le vit elle sursauta.

-Bon sang Blaise tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mais voyant que tu étais plongée dans ton livre, je ne voulais pas te déranger, lui dit-il doucement.

-Ça va, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas sensé coller Malefoy comme son nombre?, lui dit-elle d'un regard interrogateur alors que celui-ci c'était mis à rire.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de le suivre à chaque seconde! Et puis, il n'est pas si mauvais que sa tu sais, quand on apprend à le connaître, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Parle pour toi! Sa tête décolorée ne me revient pas! Rien que de voir sa sale face de vermine blafarde me donne envie de le frapper! S'exclama-t-elle.

Blaise sourit doucement et porta son regard vers le lac. Hermione en profita pour mieux le regarder. Depuis la guerre, Blaise avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Le métis était devenu plus musclé, un peu plus grand et ses yeux bleus foncés faisaient baver toutes les filles sur son passage. Elle devait bien l'avouer, il était beau comme un dieu et Hermione se surpris à avoir des pensées perverses à son égard. Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

-On ne sait jamais Mione, les gens peuvent changés, même les personnes les plus improbables, lui dit-il alors que son visage s'était rapproché de celui d'Hermione.

Son Veela en lui criait de l'embrasser, de capturer ses douces lèvres dont il ne cessait de rêver chaque nuit. Elle était si proche, si belle et la tentation de la faire sienne sur le champ. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se retenir. Hermione tant qu'à elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux et ses lèvres, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque et ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand elle entendit Harry l'appeler. Rougissante, elle se recula doucement, brisant ainsi cet instant magique.

-Euh… Hum… Je suis désolée... Je… Je dois y aller, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se leva prestement et partit en direction du château. Blaise était resté sur place, tremblant encore sous l'effet de ce moment. Il passa une main sur son visage et s'adossa contre l'arbre. Drago, qui avait vu toute la scène se dérouler, s'approcha de Blaise et s'assied près de lui en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-C'est difficile d'y résister, pas vrai? Lui dit-il doucement.

-Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait aussi intense et si difficile à me contrôler près d'elle, dit-il le souffle court.

-Au moins toi tu as de la chance, elle ne te déteste pas contrairement à moi, marmonna-t-il.

-Dray, si tu lui montrais ton véritable côté, celui que je suis le seul à connaître, je peux te jurer qu'elle t'aimera, pour ce que tu es, lui dit-il doucement en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Aussi facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout après l'avoir insulté pendant 6 ans, mais tu as raison, je dois lui montrer qui je suis vraiment, soupira-t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Dray, j'ai toujours raison! Lui dit-il en souriant.

-Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin! Dit-il en rigolant.

Il embrassa tendrement son homme et se blotti contre lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour lui montrer qui il était vraiment sans la faire fuir en courant. En se montrant plus courtois et en arrêtant d'insulter ses amis, se serait déjà un début même si cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose qu'elle soit entourée de deux concurrents potentiels, rien que cette idée, sa jalousie grimpait en flèche. Sentant Drago tendu, Blaise l'embrassa passionnément pour qu'il se détende et pense à autre chose. Cela calma relativement le Veela et Drago se promit de faire des efforts, même si pour cela il devrait prendre sur lui-même ses excès de rage et de jalousie.

Hermione trouva Harry devant la grande salle, il l'attendait pour le repas. Il lui sourit et l'entraîna vers leur table.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà commencé à étudier, s'alarma Ron.

-Non, j'étais en train de lire, mais c'est vrai que je vais bientôt étudier pour les ASPICS, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

-Pitié! Je n'ai pas envie que tout casse encore les oreilles comme t'a fait pour les buses! C'était vraiment emmerdant et quand tu t'y mets, c'est vraiment l'enfer! Répliqua Ron.

Hermione était sous le choc, elle était si énervante que ça? Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues et elle partit en courant de la grande salle, bousculant au passage deux personnes qui avaient assisté à cet échange et qui étaient de très mauvaise humeur. Harry lança un regard noir à Ron qui lui ne savait plus où se placer et aurait préféré s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris. Ron ne vit rien arriver, mais il se retrouva rapidement le nez et la mâchoire fracturé dégoulinant de sang.

Blaise et Drago qui était arrivé peu après Hermione, avait entendu l'échange avec ses amis. Ils sourirent lorsqu'elle fit mention qu'elle commencerait bientôt à étudier. Malheureusement, il avait aussi entendu le commentaire de Weasley et lorsqu'ils la virent en larmes sortir en courant, ils eurent mal, leur Veela avaient très mal. C'est alors que Drago, toujours aussi peut en contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, marcha d'un pas rapide vers Weasley et lui décrocha la droit du siècle, faisant très attention de ne pas manquer son nez et sa mâchoire. Il le regarda d'un regard noir de colère.

-Tu l'insultes une nouvelle fois Weasmoche, tu l'approches à nouveau et je te jure sur ma vie que je serai la dernière personne que tu verras avant de mourir, lui dit-il avec une voix si froide et menaçante qu'elle vous glaçait le sang sur place.

Blaise qui était arrivé près de lui le tira par le bras lui disant qu'ils devaient aller à leur place. Drago ne voulait pas, il voulait retrouver Hermione, la prendre dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes et lui murmurer que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Blaise finit par le convaincre, mais il se jura d'essayer de trouver Hermione plus tard pour voir si elle allait bien. Tous deux s'inquiétaient terriblement pour elle.


	5. Chapitre V - Larmes et déchaînement

Voici la suite que vous attendez toutes et tous...  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Ce n'est pas facile de reprendre l'histoire de quelqu'un. Je suis sûre que **Silver ****G. Winter**, noyée sous ses cours doit apprécier grandement vos reviews pour son texte.

Merci tout particulièrement à **Alexou22, AprilxD, Loupa4, Chilou **et** Love-Pingo**.  
**AprilxD**, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce texte hélas. Pour l'instant je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui était déjà publié. J'espère cependant ne pas te décevoir avec la suite car la plume de **Silver** **G. Winter** reprise par ma plume arrive bientôt (les premières modifications sont dans ce chapitre ^^).

* * *

**Chapitre V - Larmes et déchaînement**

Hermione avait couru et courut jusqu'à se rendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle se laissa glisse contre le mur, se recroquevillant et laissant enfin toutes ses larmes couler. L'heure du repas passa. Harry en voulait à Ron et Ron en voulait atrocement à Drago de l'avoir frappé devant tout le monde, même s'il le méritait. Voyant qu'Hermione ne revenait pas, Drago et Blaise était de plus en plus inquiets. Blaise rentra à l'appartement alors que Drago partit à la recherche de sa belle. Après un moment de recherches infructueuses, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur elle laissant ses sens en éveille. Soudain il entendit des pleurs provenant de la tour d'Astronomie et monta rapidement les marches et ce qu'il vit lui assena un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle était là, tremblant, les yeux rougis par les larmes dont son visage gardait les traces.

- Hermione…dit-il doucement.

Elle releva les yeux et le vit. Là, sous la lueur de la lune. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, l'inquiétude peignant son visage. Elle crut un instant que c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait, mais elle chassa rapidement l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, non. Elle rassembla le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait et se releva avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait.

- Ça doit t'amuser hein ? Que je sois ainsi humiliée par un de mes amis, lui cracha-t-elle au visage en colère.

- Non, je m'inquiétais pour toi figure-toi! Dit-il avec colère.

- Oh je ne te crois pas ! Toi le don juan de ses dames ! Celui qui a passé 6 longues années à me traiter de sang-de-bourbe, être inférieur aux sang-purs ! Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu le sais que la donne a changé ! Je ne faisais qu'agir comme mon père le voulait! Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là, je peux enfin être moi Hermione ! Lui dit-il doucement. Je ne suis plus et ne serai jamais plus celui que tu as connu jusqu'ici. Je veux te le prouver, mais pour cela tu dois me faire confiance. Continua-t-il.

- NON ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! JAMAIS ! Tu m'as fait trop de mal ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te faire confiance ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

Il lui saisit les poignets alors qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. La voir ainsi le mettait à la fois hors de lui sachant que Weasmoche y était pour quelque chose, mais cela lui faisait aussi mal car il y était pour quelque chose également. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour lui à cet instant, le monde s'arrêta.

- Hermione, Hermione, écoute-moi. Je t'en prie. Tout a changé et je peux enfin être moi. Si tu prenais le temps de réellement apprendre à me connaître tel que je suis, tu saurais que tu peux me faire confiance. Jamais auparavant je n'aurais pu être là devant toi, te suppliant de me croire, mais je te dis la vérité. Te voir partir ainsi m'a donné l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Lui dit-il tout bas. Je suis désemparé de ne pas savoir te consoler et sécher tes larmes. Je voudrais trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que le passé n'existe pas et que tu saches que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais même la magie ne peut effacer tout ce que je t'ai fait. Par contre, si tu pouvais me laisser une chance, je te ferai découvrir qui je suis vraiment. poursuivit-il.

Elle le regardait. Elle voulait le croire. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, qu'il la console en lui murmurant des mots doux, lui promettant qu'il la protègerait toujours. Elle lui avait promis de lui laisser une chance, mais elle doutait encore. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour lui faire encore plus de mal. Elle recula d'un pas, terrifiée à cette idée. Il l'a tenait toujours par les poignets et elle essaya de se défaire de cet étau d'acier.

-Non…non…non…Tu as beau me le dire, j'entends très bien tes mots, mais qui me dit que tu ne me tends pas un piège pour me faire encore plus de mal encore, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- QUOI! Hurla-t-il. JE VIENS DE T'OUVRIR MON CŒUR! ET TU ME DIS QUE TU NE PEUX TOUJOURS PAS ME FAIRE CONFIANCE! Hurla-t-il encore.

- TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE POUR MOI DE PARDONNER DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN! Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

-Non, je le conçois, mais tu m'as promis que tu me laisserais une chance, lui dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Je sais et j'ai peut-être eu tort! Tu n'es qu'un arrogant imbu de lui-même qui à force de se décolorer les cheveux a perdu de son cerveau en même temps! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter alors que je t'ai cherchée dans tout le château, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour toi et uniquement pour toi. J'ai failli aller fracturer la porte de la tour des Gryffondors juste pour te retrouver… Te voir dans cet était me tue ! Dit-il d'une voix forte.

- Tu as horreur de me voir ainsi ! Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu avec moi si je te fais t'en souffrir ?! Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à être avec moi alors que rien que d'être ensemble dans la même pièce fait que l'on se fait du mal ! Lui dit-elle.

-PARCE QUE…Parce que…bredouilla-t-il.

- Je le savais ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être là ! Tu ne sais même pas me dire que ton Veela te pousse à être là, car il m'aime ! Tu ne saurais m'aimer ! Je ne suis rien à tes yeux ! RIEN ! Pourquoi continues-tu à me faire du mal comme ça ! RESTE LOIN DE MOI, JE TE HAIS ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se libéra de son emprise et courut vers la sortie pour être le plus loin de lui.

Drago tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol froid essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il lui avait hurlé dessus. Il lui avait fait mal autant qu'elle lui avait fait mal. À présent, elle le haïssait. Elle l'avait consciemment rejeté de sa vie, lui disant de rester loin d'elle, de ne plus l'approcher. Elle ne le voulait plus dans sa vie. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal et il laissa ses larmes couler. Il s'écroula sur le côté en continuant de pleurer à chaude larmes. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait arrêter d'avoir mal. Simplement se laisser aller dans les abysses où il ne sentirait plus rien, car sans elle, il ne voulait plus vivre à présent.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime… dit-il dans un murmure qui disparut dans la nuit sans que personne ne puisse entendre ses derniers mots.

* * *

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines...  
Oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre lecture...


	6. Chapitre VI - Avant qu'il ne soit trop t

Wouaouw ! Que de review sur le chapitre V...  
Merci beaucoup à vous tous et à vous toutes.

**Fouzia** : Je vais tout faire pour la terminer. Le chapitre qui vient fait encore parti du travail de **Silver G. Winter,** mais j'ai commencé avec le précédent et ici encore à y mettre ma plume. J'essaye de faire pour que la transition se fasse en douceur. Il faudra me dire dans quelques chapitres si ma mission est réussie...

**Lucy H** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Ravie que le mélange des styles passe inaperçu. Moi aussi je t'aime :)

**Eriss Alice Dantalian** : Je sais que deux semaines c'est long. Je suis désolée, mais pour pouvoir m'inprégner du travail de **Silver G. Winter,** y mettre ma plume et que l'on se le valide à plusieurs (j'explique cela un peu plus bas ^^) il nous faut un peu de temps... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant...

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove ** : Drago ouvre son cœur et se fait ouvrir le cœur en quelque sorte... Qui a du fil est une aiguille pour racommoder notre petit dragon ?

**Alexou22** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review... La suite arrive là juste après :)

**Sabi1301** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. À très bientôt...

**Jenifael09** : Merci merci merci... (Quelque chose me dit que toi et moi on a le même prénom...)

**Cind3rella** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu resteras ravie jusqu'au bout :)

**Love-pingo** : Hé oui 2 semaines c'est long, mais c'est nécessaire... Pis il faut savoir se faire attendre, mais pas trop...

**Sahyadu2b** : Oui je sais c'est cruel niark niark niark...

**Pandore Edelweiss** : Merci beaucoup Pandore. J'espère ne pas te décevoir...

**Mione-du-49** : Alors ? As tu démêlé ma plume de celle de **Silver G. Winter** ?

**Daphnis23** : Toi ici ? :p La voici la suite, la voici...

Je dois vous avouer un truc... Z'êtes prêt(e) ? C'est devenu un vrai travail d'équipe que cette histoire...  
**Silver G. Winter** est l'auteur de l'histoire de base. C'est à elle que vous devez les idées et le texte. **Indocile** (hé c'est moi ça) corrige quelques boulettes qui traînent et essaye de s'approprier le texte et de le reprendre en main pour pouvoir le continuer par la suite, donc de plus en plus vous verrez ma plume se mêler à celle de **Silver**, le but est de faire la transition progressivement. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Il reste deux petites fourmis à présenter... **Angie450** qui donne un avis critique sur l'histoire, son évolution, la cohérence... et **Daphnis23** qui est une bête en orthographe (te caches pas je suis en train de te présenter...), même si elle dit non la croyez pas... Elle donne également son avis sur l'histoire et tout et tout...

Aller, c'est l'heure du chapitre nouveau... On se dis à dans deux semaines ?  
Et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage...

* * *

**Chapitre VI - Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**

Blaise se réveilla avec une douleur à la poitrine.

- Drago… souffla-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bon, s'habilla et parti à la recherche de son compagnon. Grâce au lien qui les unissait, il le retrouva rapidement et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le détruisit. Drago était au sol, recroquevillé comme un enfant, pâle comme la mort, les traces du sillage de ses larmes étaient visible sur son visage.

- Par Merlin! Drago, mon amour, répond-moi, je t'en supplie! Dit-il en pleurant tout en le serrant contre lui.

La respiration de Drago était très faible. Il le souleva et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et appela Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière accourut rapidement... Le directeur était arrivé peu de temps après. Il confirma à Blaise que la seule personne qui pouvait le sauver était Hermione. Celle-ci était rentrée à ses appartements et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, le sommeil l'emportant sur sa volonté. Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle découvrit Matthews torse nu, une serviette de bain entourant sa taille.

- Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée Matt ! Dit-elle en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sortais justement, lui dit-il.

Il sortit, la laissant seule. Elle regarda son visage dans le miroir. Il était bouffi. Normal, après avoir pleuré si longtemps. Elle se doucha et descendit dans la salle commune où elle découvrit Matthews en train de lire, bien installé sur le sofa. Elle s'approcha et s'assied à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bien…dit-elle tout bas.

- Tu es sûre ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je me disais que tu avais peut-être envie d'en parler, lui dit-il doucement.

- Merci, mais non, je préfère oublier. La réplique de Ron et en plus mon engueulade avec Malefoy hier soir, je crois que je préfère recommencer à zéro une nouvelle journée, lui dit-elle.

- Tu t'es engueulée avec Malefoy ? Et bien. Après ce qu'il a fait hier, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait voulu te parler, dit-il en se replongeant dans son livre.

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait hier ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien après que tu sois sortie, il est entré comme un enragé et il a frappé Weasley. Je crois même qu'il lui a fracturé le nez et la mâchoire. Et il lui a dit que s'il t'insultait à nouveau ou qu'il t'approchait et je cite, il serait la dernière personne qu'il verrait avant de mourir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sans qu'il ne puisse trop se l'expliquer avec certitude, au fond de lui, Matthews espérait que cela ne fasse rien à Hermione. Elle l'attirait et il commençait à l'apprécier énormément, il aurait presque pu dire qu'il l'aimait. Et puis, c'était Malefoy. Celui qui avait insulté Hermione six années durant, alors pourquoi aurait-elle des sentiments différents de la haine à son encontre ? Mais, Hermione était sous le choc. Il avait frappé Ron pour lui avoir fait du mal à elle. Devant tout le monde qui plus est. Il aurait pu ne rien faire, mais il avait pris le risque que tout le monde découvre ses sentiments pour elle, pour la protégée et dans un sens la venger. Il ne s'était pas soucié un seul instant de son rang, de sa réputation, du « qu'en dira-t-on ». D'après Matthews il avait agi impulsivement. N'était-ce pas une preuve de sincérité ?

Hermione se livrait à un combat intérieur avec elle-même car à présent elle doutait de ses convictions. S'il avait agi ainsi il ne pouvait se moquer d'elle. S'il avait réagi ainsi c'est qu'il tenait à elle. Et peut-être même plus… Elle réfléchissait à vive allure. Elle repensait à chaque acte et paroles de Drago. Une seule conclusion s'imposait alors à son esprit habituellement plus vif : il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait pas menti, il n'avait pas cessé de lui dire la vérité depuis le début et elle, elle l'avait ignoré sans lui avoir laissé une véritable chance. Elle sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la grande salle, espérant le voir et s'excuser. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit pas et baissa la tête déçue. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Je m'excuse pour hier Mione, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit tout bas Ron.

- Ça va, je te pardonne et puis j'ai cru comprendre que tu as même été frappé à cause de ça, lui dit-elle.

- Oui par cette sale fouine ! Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs pourquoi il a fait ça. Dit-il.

Hermione allait lui répondre lorsque le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle un grand fracas l'accompagnant. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le trio d'or. Son visage semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. L'air sévère sur son visage donnait froid dans le dos. Il se retrouva rapidement derrière Hermione qui se disait qu'elle allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, lui dit-il d'une voix glacial.

Elle obtempéra sans un mot, sachant que c'était en partie sa faute si elle s'était engueulée avec Drago. Elle le suivi de près jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête d'un coup, ce qui la fit sursauté et il se retourna prestement en face d'elle.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ! Hurla-t-il.

- Quoi... Mais… Mais… C'est vrai que je me suis un peu disputé avec Malefoy… Mais c'est tout, c'était comme d'habitude… dit-elle la peur au ventre.

- Rien n'est comme d'habitude Miss Granger ! Il va être nécessaire, et très vite, que vous vous mettiez cela en tête, petite écervelée que vous êtes… Votre engueulade d'hier a suffi à lui faire tellement de mal… Il a compris que vous le rejetiez ! Continua-t-il d'une voix forte. Il est à l'agonie grâce à vous. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Fonceuse de Gryffondor !

- Que… Quoi... bredouilla-t-elle, devenant blême.

- Oui, la petite miss-je-sais-tout se souvient à présent ? Lorsqu'un Veela se fait rejeter par sa compagne, celui-ci meure de chagrin dans les jours suivants ! Et par votre faute, par votre incompétence, par votre ignorance, que dis-je ! Par votre égoïsme, Mr. Malefoy est à l'infirmerie en train de mourir ! Vous êtes contente à présent ?! Vous en serez débarrassée ?! C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Dit-il en colère. Vous pouvez être fière de vous ! Il ne vous aura pas fallu un mois pour arriver à vos fins !

Le professeur Rogue serait tellement les poings que ses jointures étaient blanches. Hermione tremblait. Il allait mourir et tout était de sa faute. Tout était si confus dans son esprit. Il l'aimait, maintenant elle en était certaine. Et elle, l'aimait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. Oui… Non… Oui… Peut-être… Elle devait avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait du mal jusqu'à présent ou du moins directement, car c'était elle qui déclenchait les disputes. Depuis le début il essayait de lui montrer son vrai côté, il lui avait ouvert son cœur et elle l'avait piétiné sans remords croyant qu'il mentait, alors qu'il ne faisait que lui dire la vérité. Elle n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Et au fond d'elle-même, malgré toute improbabilité, elle avait commencé inconsciemment à l'apprécier. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aimait. Non, elle en était sûre à présent, elle l'aimait, pas d'un amour fou, mais elle commençait à l'aimer sincèrement.

Sans plus attendre elle cessa de réfléchir, elle se reprit en main en quelque sorte. Drago était son destin. Hermione bouscula Rogue et courut comme une dingue jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit dans un fracas les portes. Elle chercha Drago sur l'un des lits et le trouva enfin, installé sur un lit au fond de la pièce. Drago était trempé de sueur, sa respiration sifflante, pâle comme la mort. Il semblait terriblement souffrir. À cette vue, Hermione laissa couler ses larmes contenues jusqu'à présent. Tout était de sa faute, la sienne et uniquement de sa faute. Elle était responsable de ses douleurs. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer alors que tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était lui faire du mal ? Elle s'installa à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. De son autre main, elle caressa doucement sa joue.

-Je suis tellement désolée Malef…Drago. Si tu savais. Tu essayais seulement de me protéger et prendre soin de moi et moi j'ai cru bêtement que tu me tendais à nouveau un piège pour me faire mal. Lui dit-elle doucement en replaçant une de ses mèches blondes.

Elle dessina son visage d'une caresse. Elle l'observa un instant avant de reprendre.

-Je t'ai promis de te laisser une chance et j'ai failli à cette promesse. J'ai écouté tes paroles, tes mots, mais je les effaçais de mon esprit au fur et à mesure que tu parlais. Je ne voulais pas réaliser leur véritable portée sur ma vie. J'avais peur… Drago. Peur de tomber amoureuse de toi… Peur de souffrir encore une fois… Peur d'ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu puisses m'aimer. Tu sais, on a passé six ans à s'engueuler, à s'insulter, à se détester. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pourrait s'aimer, dit-elle dans un murmure que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Drago remua légèrement comme s'il entendait ses mots même si son esprit était loin. Hermione se dit qu'elle devait tout faire pour le ramener parmi eux. Tout faire. Elle s'approcha de son visage tout en continuant de pleurer.

-Drago… Je t'en supplie… Reviens parmi nous. Je ne te hais pas. Je ne te rejette pas. Je t'ai promis de te laisser une chance et je vais tenir cette promesse. Aller Drago, reviens ! Lui dit-elle.

Il ne revenait toujours pas à lui et son état semblait empirer de minutes en minutes. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle cherchait le moyen de le faire revenir, que devait-elle faire pour que son esprit comprenne qu'elle l'acceptait, qu'elle ne le rejetait pas, au contraire, qu'elle le voulait dans sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. C'était le seul moyen. Elle se pencha doucement sur lui, ses lèvres proches de celles de Drago.

-Drago… Reviens… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime… Murmura-t-elle doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes qui étaient glacés et l'embrasser pour lui prouver ses mots.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Drago se réchauffer au contact des siennes et elle continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réponde à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce baiser, elle recula doucement son visage et elle vit un regard gris acier la regarder tendrement avec une faible sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour, caressant à nouveau son visage qui reprenait des couleurs.

-Je… Je… Je t'aime… dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit fondre le cœur d'Hermione qui n'avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit alors qu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'un jeune homme les observait dans l'ombre, un sourire aux lèvres, soulager, se disant que bientôt ils seraient tous les trois réunis.

Fouzia 3/10/13 . chapter 5

Deux semaines ? Rhoo c'est long pour moi lol.  
J'aime beaucoup cette reprise. J'espere que tu vas la  
terminée. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite. Pourrais tu faire des chapitres un peu plus long ? D'où t'es venu cette soudaine envie de reprise ? N'as tu peur de ne pas etre à la hauteur ?

Lucy H 3/10/13 . chapter 5

OH MON DIEU ! Je vient de tomber gravement et irévoquablement fan de cette fic, avant je ne portait pas vraiment Zabini dans mon coeur mais là, wahou quoi !  
Argh...c'est un véritable supplice de devoir attendre la suite, oui d'acord c'est vai que je suis (un peu) impatiente .  
Les modifications que tu as apportés rentrent super bien dans le texte, je ne pourrait même pas dire ce qui as été écritpar Silver ou par toi ! A vrai dire au début j'avait un peu peur que ton style d'écriture soit vraiment différent et que l'ont voit la coupure entre tes textes et ceux de Silver mais pas du tout !  
Bref, toi je t'aime  
Fais nous encore rêver avec pleins de jolies chapitres de notre nouveau trio d'or .  
A bientôt  
Ta plus grande admiratrice de toute ta vie (:

Eriss Alice Dantalian 3/8/13 . chapter 5

Deux semaines c'est long ! Tu va me manquer sniff ! Bref ton chapitre était géniale comme d'habitude 3

EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove 3/6/13 . chapter 5

Wow. Cette discussion était assez, même très mouvementée.  
Un Drago qui ouvre son coeur, c'est pas à chaque coin de rue.  
Mais comme même, elle est dure avec lui, Hermi.  
Sinon, c'était vachement bien !

alexou22 3/6/13 . chapter 5

Ton chapitre est trop bon! J'ai aimé la fin dramatique que je trouve trop cute! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite

sabi1301 3/6/13 . chapter 5

ahhhh vivement la suite histoire géniale et superbement bien écrite

Jenifael09 3/6/13 . chapter 5

Toujours aussi bon et aussi beau ces chapitres!

Cind3rella 3/6/13 . chapter 5

J'avais déjà commencé cette fanfic il y a longtemps. Je suis vraiment contente que tu la reprennes et pouvoir lire une suite

Bonne continuation et plein d'inspiration !

Love-pingo 3/6/13 . chapter 5

OMG c'est si long dans 2 semaines.

c'est très bien, continue!

Sahyadu2b 3/6/13 . chapter 5

Ohhhhh pauvre draco

Pandore Edelweiss 3/6/13 . chapter 5

Splendide comme d'habitude :-)  
Vivement la suite et vivement dans deux semaines XD  
Bye bye

Ta fan Pandore !

mione-du-49 3/6/13 . chapter 5

kikou  
j'avais déjà lu la fic quand silver était encore dessus et j'avais bien accroché  
j'ai hâte de voir ta plume se mêler à l'histoire  
je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite  
bise


	7. Chapitre VII - Double visage

_**$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$  
**_

Merci à vous pour vos encouragements et vos review...

**Lysabella-DarkFrench** : Merci beaucoup de suivre à nouveau l'histoire de **Silver G. Winter**. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Merci merci ^^ La voici la suite :)

**Lucy H** : Ô Lucy merci pour tes mots. Saches que mon adresse n'est pas accessible pour éviter justement les foules à ma porte lorsque je tue un certain dragon :p D'ailleurs si tu n'aimes pas le voir mourir je te déconseille ma fiction "**Non-Coupable et Pourtant**"...

**Jenifael09** : Va falloir qu'on se MP car si ton pseudo a quelque chose à voir avec ton prénom alors il est fort probable que cela soit le cas. Sinon en effet tu serais bien cachée...

**Fouzia** : Merci Fouzia pour ta review. J'essaye autant que faire se peut de répondre. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de la faire en MP alors j'essaye au minimum de le faire par les RAR ici... N'hésite pas à faire des critiques positives comme négatives, je suis à l'écoute de tous commentaires constructifs. Je ne prendrais pas la mouche c'est promis. Et surtout, j'espère te transporter à Poudlard à chaque chapitre...

**Wonderfolle** : Hey Wonder ! Ça fait un petit bout de temps dis donc.. Merci pour ta review et merci pour tes encouragements.

**Love-pingo** : Merci à toi pour ta review. Promis je vais faire attention à la séparation des RAR et du chapitre.

**Flo (Guest)** : Merci beaucoup pour ton impatience :p

**Guest** : Merci à toi qui que tu sois.

**Daphnis23** : pfffff banane... Ce sont les Réponses Aux Reviews (les RAR) et non pas un copier coller des reviews... Viens là que je te chatouille ça te remettra le texte dans l'ordre :p Mouhahahah, bon tu as fini la correction orthographique ?

**mione-du-49** : Merci pour la trace de ton passage malgré ton manque de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre un chouillat plus long te comblera. Je vais aller faire un tour sur tes textes dans le courant de la semaine je pense.

**mama** : Tadam ! Ensemble oui, mais non... C'est tout de même Hermione et Drago... Avec ces deux là rien n'est jamais acquis...

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée je crois que **Silver G. Winter** a supprimé sa version lorsque j'ai repris l'histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite.

**Loupa4** : Merci pour ton MP malgré le bug des reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant...

_**$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**_

Encore merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements, vos favoris et vos follow.  
Si **Silver G. Winter** ne les a pas vu ne vous inquiétez pas je vais les lui transmettre.  
Je rappelle donc que l'histoire au départ est de Silver G. Winter qui pour des raisons diverses à stopper l'écriture et a accepté que ma plume la poursuive... Des paragraphes entiers à présent sont sorti de mon cerveau pour venir se cacher dans ceux de Silver. Je vous dis à très bientôt...

En encore et toujours merci à **Daphnis23** d'être un dictionnaire ambulant couplé d'un beschrelle et d'un petit bled (oula ça ne me rajeunit pas ces livres) et à **Angie450** d'être elle là...

Indocile

* * *

**_Edit du 09/04/2012_** : Suite à un échange avec **Silver**, une mise à jour du chapitre a été faite.  
Cette modification porte sur Matthews afin d'accentuer ses non-sentiments amoureux vis à vis d'Hermione et éviter toute mauvaise compréhension pour vous due à une erreur de ma part... Merci **Silver** et encore désolée...

* * *

**Chapitre VII - Double visage**

Les jours s'écoulaient doucement. Drago avait enfin eu le droit de quitter l'infirmerie après trois jours. Hermione avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Même après leur baiser à l'infirmerie, ils n'avaient pas osés recommencer, de peur de gâcher leur chance de rapprochement. Hermione était toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec Drago, mais elle faisait des efforts. Elle passait toujours autant de temps avec Matthews. Etant son homologue masculin, il était évident qu'elle lui accorde du temps, surtout qu'ils devaient préparer ensemble le bal de l'halloween. Matthews et Hermione étaient en train de travailler justement sur le bal lorsqu'ils décidèrent de prendre une pause.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Malefoy ? Demanda Matthews.

- Oh, bien, il est gentil. Bon c'est vrai qu'on s'envoie encore des pics de temps en temps, mais on essaie de faire des efforts. Dit-elle.

- Tu crois que tu pourras dire à Harry et Ron la véritable raison pour laquelle tu te rapproches de Malefoy ? Ils ne semblent pas trop apprécier, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il la trouvait si belle lorsqu'elle était concentrée. Elle avait ce petit truc indescriptible qui faisait qu'il ne saurait être lassé de la voir ainsi. Elle prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir avant de parler avec lui, comme si elle pesait ses mots, qu'elle les choisissait juste pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais lorsque l'on tombe amoureux ou plutôt lorsque l'on est observateur comme lui… Car il ne saurait être amoureux. Voilà bien un sentiment pour les faibles que l'amour. Non plus il ne voulait que la posséder comme on possède un trophée que l'on exhibe. Elle ne serait jamais plus que cela, mais de toute façon c'est pour cela qu'il la voulait.

- Un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Je sais qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions, mais je ne peux rien leur dire. C'est trop tôt pour moi et pour eux également. Je sais quelle sera leur réaction. Je préfère avant savoir comment vont se dérouler les prochains jours et m'assurer que je serai heureuse, après je verrai. Murmura-t-elle doucement comme si elle se sentait coupable de mentir à ses amis.

Matthews ne l'interrogea pas plus. À vrai dire, il était terriblement jaloux de Malefoy. Lui qui avait déjà tout, il lui prenait aussi la fille dont il tombait amoureux. Sachant que les compagnons des Veelas survivaient même si leur Veela mourrait, il ferait tout pour les séparer, pour avoir Hermione pour lui seul. Il devait avoir Hermione. C'était plus fort que lui. Perdu dans ses pensées sur cette sale fouine qu'il ne laisserait pas lui ravir celle qui serait la femme de sa vie, il ne voyait pas le regard insistant de la sublime créature qu'il avait décidé de conquérir. Elle serait son trophée. Elle illustrerait sa réussite. Elle serait sienne d'ici peu.

-Tu sais, on devrait terminer maintenant la préparation du bal d'halloween et ensuite on sera libre pour le reste de la semaine ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit. Il avait été un coureur de jupon comme Drago, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait se caser et il n'aurait pas n'importe quelle fille. Il devait avoir la meilleure ! Et Hermione Granger répondait à tous ses critères. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, de sa vie pour avoir sa confiance. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan, c'était qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Il ne partageait pas et il signifierait bientôt à tous qu'elle lui appartenait.

Ils terminèrent rapidement. Hermione quitta leur salle commune pour aller se promener. Il restait encore quelques heures avant le repas du soir et elle voulait en profiter un peu. Matthews la regarda partir non sans sentir un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste près de lui. Hermione se promenait près du lac lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes en train de s'embrasser. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait ses silhouettes. Elle s'approcha et découvrit avec effroi Drago et Blaise en train de s'embrasser.

- DRAGO ! Hurla-t-elle.

Blaise et Drago tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle, sous le choc et honteux car ils étaient pris sur le fait.

- Que fais-tu avec lui ? Je ne comprends rien. Je croyais que c'était moi ta compagne ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- On peut tout t'expliquer Hermione. En fait, on ne t'a pas tout dit… S'exprima Blaise.

Ne voulant plus commettre d'impair et mettre en péril la vie de Drago, Hermione prit le parti prendre le temps d'entendre leurs explications.

- Et bien j'attends vos explications et vite ! Pourquoi mon Veela t'embrasse ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied.

- Tu sais déjà qu'un Veela a une compagne qui lui est destiné. Je suis un Veela supérieur. De ce fait, j'ai deux compagnons. Drago est mon compagnon Veela et toi Hermione, tu es ma compagne et tu es aussi la compagne de Drago. Nous sommes un couple à trois si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui dit-il.

- Que… Quoi ? ! Dit-elle sous le choc.

- Oui Hermione. On voulait te le dire le soir où tu as appris pour moi, mais le vieux citronné n'a pas voulu te causer plus de choc. Mais c'est la vérité, tu es ma compagne, mais également celle de Blaise, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

C'est alors que les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione se mirent à fonctionner plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Deux hommes. Deux Veelas. Deux compagnons. Au départ, elle se retrouvait avec un compagnon imposé pour la vie. Aujourd'hui, elle apprenait qu'en fait, elle avait deux compagnons de vie qui lui étaient imposés par la magie. Dame Nature et la Magie devaient se moquer d'elle. Ce n'était pas humainement possible autrement.

Si elle était la compagne de Drago cela signifiait avoir des relations intimes avec Drago. Si elle était la compagne de Blaise cela voulait également dire avoir des relations sexuelles avec Blaise. Mais si elle était à la fois la compagne de Drago et Blaise… Cela voulait dire… Non impossible. Ce n'était pas son genre. Déjà avoir des relations de ce type avec un homme, elle ne pensait pas devoir le faire avant au moins des années… Mais là… Deux hommes. Deux Veelas…

- Et on devra… Je veux dire… Tous les trois… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se mit à imaginer des scènes assez intenses de sexes avec Blaise et Drago. Elle et deux Veelas. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues suite à ses images et elle s'évanouit sous le choc.

- HERMIONE ! Hurlèrent Blaise et Drago en même temps.

Blaise et Drago se précipitèrent vers Hermione, une inquiétude immense dans leur regard.

- Je crois que c'était trop d'informations pour elle en un seul coup…dit doucement Blaise.

- Je crois aussi, mais au moins elle est au courant maintenant, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Blaise prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, oubliant le repas du soir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Blaise déposa Hermione sur leur lit. Les deux Veelas prirent place près d'elle, la regardant dormir. Le désir montait en eux et essayait de prendre possession d'eux. Ils se contrôlaient tant bien que mal. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle sentait deux poids chauds sur elle. Elle leva légèrement la tête et vit Blaise et Drago endormit. Un léger mouvement de sa part et ils se réveillèrent d'un coup.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? Demanda doucement Drago.

- Humm… s'exprima-t-elle.

Elle était encore un peu sonnée, puis tout lui revint en tête. Le couple à trois, Blaise, Drago et elle, ensemble… Pensées perverses qui avaient traversés son esprit et qui fut certainement la cause de son évanouissement. Les deux serpentards la regardaient avec tendresse, portant attention à la moindre de ses réactions. Elle soupira. Décidément, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, même si elle le voulait. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de Blaise.

- Je sais que la nouvelle t'a sûrement… Déroutée… Mais tu es notre compagne et je te jure que si tu nous laisses une chance, nous saurons te rendre heureuse. Dit Drago en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne serait donc pas uniquement un couple avec Drago, mais un couple avec Blaise également en même temps. Un couple à trois. Elle qui n'avait encore jamais véritablement pensé plaire aux garçons et qui avait vu son histoire avec Ron ne jamais aboutir bien loin se retrouvait dès à présent avec deux hommes pour elle seule. Deux hommes prêts à tout pour la rendre heureuse. Deux hommes que la magie lui donnait. Deux hommes qu'elle finirait par aimer du plus profond de son cœur.

Ils étaient ceux que la vie lui destinait.  
Elle était leur compagne à tous les deux.

- Ok, ok. J'ai bien compris. Je sais maintenant que je suis VOTRE compagne, mais vous auriez dû me prévenir avant ! Là vous me mettez devant le fait accompli ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ils lui avaient cachés la vérité. Elle croyait ne devoir s'unir qu'avec Drago, mais là elle devait se lier à deux hommes. Elle se leva vivement et avant qu'ils n'aient pu la retenir, elle avait quitté les appartements de ceux-ci. Drago regarda Blaise avec un regard à la fois enragé et triste.

- Mon ange, tu ne peux pas la forcer, si tu la brusques, tu peux être sûre qu'elle refusera catégoriquement et on la perdra tous les deux, lui dit tendrement Blaise en enlaçant doucement son amour.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il m'est si difficile d'être près d'elle et de ne pouvoir la toucher. Elle sait combien je l'aime, mais elle semble difficilement l'assimiler, même si elle m'a dit ne pas me rejeter et commencer à m'aimer. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'unir à elle bientôt, soupira Drago en baissant la tête.

- Elle sera auprès de nous, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura Blaise.

Drago soupira, et s'allongea auprès de son amour et ferma les yeux. Pourtant, malgré qu'il soit bien auprès de lui, il lui manquait Hermione pour se sentir complet et heureux. Hermione était partie d'un pas rapide, l'esprit à la fois confus, mais aussi rempli de colère. Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien lui dire. Certes, cela lui aurait fait un plus grand choc d'apprendre qu'elle devrait se lier au deux, mais elle aurait surmonté ça. Elle n'était pas si faible ! Pourquoi tout le monde la prenait pour une jeune fille incapable de se défendre, fragile et faible. Elle ne l'était pas ! Elle avait tout de même combattu au côté d'Harry lors de la bataille finale ! Affrontant les mêmes dangers que lui et elle était resté vivante ! Sortant de ses pensées orageuses, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'extérieur et alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre non loin d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Ils lui manquaient terriblement, tous les deux. Son corps avait besoin d'eux et elle le sentait. Son cœur et son corps les réclamaient. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne serait heureuse qu'avec eux, mais elle refusait que l'on croie qu'elle était trop fragile pour faire face à la réalité. Ils n'avaient pas à décider à sa place si oui ou non elle devait supporter d'autres nouvelles de ce genre. Elle avait été gentille, elle avait laissé une chance à Drago, elle avait été trop gentille même, elle avait trop facilement cédé à cette situation. Elle allait se battre, leur montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi facile de l'avoir. Cela lui faisait mal de leur tenir tête, alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se blottir dans leur bras et oublier le reste du monde. Mais ils devaient comprendre. Ils devaient comprendre qu'elle était leur égal.

- Bon sang, que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire, pour moi, ils devront comprendre ou alors m'oublier, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains. Si seulement les choses avaient été autrement. La simple idée de la mort prochaine de Drago et de Blaise si elle les rejetait accidentellement lui donnait des frissons d'horreurs. Elle ne voulait pas leur mort sur sa conscience ! Au fond d'elle, elle les aimait tellement, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Non loin d'elle, quelqu'un l'observait en silence le regard remplit de haine, non pas pour elle, mais pour un certain blond décoloré idiot. Un rictus malveillant apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

* * *

_**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines...**_


	8. Chapitre VIII - Confrontation

Je suis très sincèrement désolée pour ce retard (une journée, mais tout de même...). J'ai eu pas mal de choses au boulot qui m'ont pris tout mon temps d'une part, l'une de mes readeuse a eu la bonne idée d'accoucher (Félicitations encore à toi) et l'autre de tomber malade (Ravie que tu ailles mieux). Je m'incline donc très bas auprès de vous pour publier avec cette journée de retard le chapitre nouveau...

* * *

Grâce à vous "**Une âme pure pour deux démons**" de **Silver G. Winter** reprise et en cours d'écriture par **Indocile** c'est :  
55 Reviews avant publication du chapitre VIII.  
41 Followers avant publication du chapitre VIII.  
27 Favorites avant publication du chapitre VIII.

Alors un grand grand grand merci à vous tous et à vous toutes de suivre cette histoire et d'être toujours plus nombreux toutes les deux semaines à nous faire part de vos commentaires et encouragements...

Petit message également pour vous _signaler une modification dans le chapitre précédent_... Et oui, suite à un échange avec **Silver**, une mise à jour du chapitre a été faite. Cette modification porte sur Matthews afin d'accentuer ses non-sentiments amoureux vis à vis d'Hermione et éviter toute mauvaise compréhension pour vous due à une erreur de ma part... Merci **Silver** et encore désolée...

_**$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$  
**_

Merci à vous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, vos petits messages et vos commentaires...

**Guest _(sans nom)_** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas un message à chaque chapitre, on n'en a pas toujours le temps. Mais c'est génial de savoir que tu nous suis toujours. J'espère que les deux semaines n'ont pas trop été un calvaire...

**Mione-du-49** : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que nos 2 serpents n'ont pas assuré et que Matthews est en mode "foutage de merde". Mais bon il faut bien que jeunesse se passe :)

**Flopit28** : Merci beaucoup d'être avec nous. Espérons ne pas te décevoir avec la suite...

**Jenifael09** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je t'avouerai que j'ai hâte de publier la suite à chaque fois, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment du coup je préfère garder un rythme que je suis sûre de tenir... Surtout que d'ici peu les chapitres seront totalement écrits par mes petites mains et non plus la reprise de **Silver**.

**Love-Pingo** : Ce que j'aime les reviews c'est fou... Surtout quand j'en lis plein de bonnes comme ça...

**Fouzia** : Pas de souci Fouzia. Je trouve que c'est important de répondre à chacun si ce n'est par les RAR au moins par PM. Tu me diras si le suspens reste encore ici ? Aller courage, deux semaines ce n'est pas si long que cela, la preuve je suis déjà de retour avec un chapitre...

**Lil's Lys Hope** : Et si c'est la dure loi de la publication de cette fanfiction, je suis désolée... Deux semaines... Comme je disais à Fouzia, ce n'est pas si long que cela. Merci à toi pour tes encouragements.

**Lysabella-DarkFrench** : Oui je sais que c'est dure d'attendre et de rester patiente. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir faire plus vite. Surtout que je sais ce que c'est d'être accro et de devoir attendre sa dose d'héroïne littéraire... :D Pour une telle drogue, je conseille d'ailleurs les Triologies de **Link9**. C'est atroce de devoir attendre et elle publie tous les vendredi pourtant...

_**$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII - Confrontation**

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se présenta pas au déjeuner. Deux serpentards regardaient anxieusement la table des Gryffondors où leur belle compagne brillait par son absence.

-On ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter, on la revoit en potion, dit tout bas Blaise.  
-Oui, et j'espère pouvoir me contrôler si elle est là, murmura Drago.  
-T'as intérêt, il ne faudrait pas que la mésaventure d'hier se reproduise, lui dit Blaise en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago hocha de la tête et espérait voir son Hermione au cours. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de potion avec une certaine hâte. Elle était là à leur plus grand soulagement, mais Drago vit Neville assit près d'elle. C'était SA place à ses côtés, SA compagne, SA femme. Il émit un grognement. La jalousie commençait à monter en lui. Lorsqu'elle se mit à rigoler en touchant l'épaule de Neville, cela en fut trop, un feulement se fit entendre assez puissant et il l'attrapa par le bras violemment, l'attira à lui dans ses bras, la tenant fermement contre lui.

- Mais t'es malade ! Lâche-moi Malefoy ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Je te l'ai dit, tu es MIENNE ! Je refuse qu'un autre mâle t'approche ou te touches ! Dit tout fort Drago.  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider avec qui je peux parler ! Permets-moi de te rappeler que je suis peut-être ta compagne, mais je ne suis pas ta propriété ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Oh que si j'en aie le droit. Et oui tu es à moi ! Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Rogue entra à ce moment et soupira.

- M. Malefoy, relâchez Miss Granger tout de suite et allez-vous asseoir à votre place ! Dit le professeur Rogue.  
- Non ! Dit Drago.  
- Drago, le professeur Rogue a raison, lâche-là ! Lui dit doucement Blaise.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher, lui murmura-t-il ensuite.

Il émit un grognement. Hermione ne tolérant pas cela, lui assena un bon crochet du droit avec toute sa colère bien placée et quitta les lieux avec empressement. Drago resta là, sous le choc, passant le bout de ses doigts là où elle l'avait frappé. Elle était en colère contre lui et tout était de sa faute. Il s'écroula sur sa chaise la tête dans ses mains. Et si tout était fini ? Il allait mourir sans elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Harry et Ron venait d'apprendre ce qu'elle leur cachait. Ils étaient sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle être la compagne d'une tête brulée doublé d'un imbécile de cornichon peroxydé. Elle leur devrait des explications.

Elle courut autant qu'elle put les larmes aux yeux. Le frapper lui avait fait à la fois mal et beaucoup de bien, mais elle avait dû le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Pourquoi devait-il toujours lui faire mal ? Est-ce c'est ce qu'il attendait d'une vie de couple pour le restant de sa vie ? De la douleur ? Elle percuta quelque chose de chaud et solide. Elle se retrouva les fesses au sol. Elle leva ses yeux rougit et vit Matthews. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes d'Hermione, cela lui brisa le cœur. Il se pencha vers elle, l'aida à se relever et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et laissa couler ses larmes. Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore Mione, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Puis il vit les bleus sur le bras d'Hermione et soupira. Il se promit de ne plus le laisser l'approcher. Il n'allait pas laisser cet être immonde faire du mal à la future mère de ses enfants parfaits. Hermione n'osa pas parler, elle était si bien contre lui, lui était doux avec elle, il était tendre et gentil. Pourquoi Malefoy ne pourrait-il pas être comme lui ? Elle avait si peu dormit la nuit d'avant, qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de Matthews. Il l'a souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leurs appartement. Il l'allongea sur son lit pour la laisser dormir et il l'observa doucement. Elle avait un corps parfait. Elle était brillante, combattive et elle était une grande sorcière. Elle pouvait être fière d'être une née-moldue. Il caressa doucement son visage. Elle avait la peau douce. Il l'imaginait déjà porter ses enfants. Ils seraient magnifiques. Il sourit pour lui-même.

- Bientôt tu seras mienne Mione. Très bientôt je te le promets, murmura-t-il doucement en souriant.

Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Tout commençait très bien. Il ne fallait qu'une autre petite crise de jalousie pour faire en sorte qu'Hermione se tourne complètement vers lui. Il l'a consolerait, la rassurait. Il serait là pour elle, il prendrait soin d'elle. Oui, il serait attentionné et à son écoute. Ensuite, facilement, après plusieurs autres disputes avec l'autre fouine et elle tomberait dans ses bras, car il serait le seul sur qui elle pourrait compter. Il devait impérativement l'éloigner de Potter et de Weasley. Il devait être le centre de ses pensées, la bouée à laquelle se rattacher. Il se mit à sourire sadiquement.

- Oui, tu seras bientôt à moi Hermione, rien qu'à moi. Et je compte bien à ce que tu portes mon enfant avant la fin de l'année, dit-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

Pendant ce temps, Drago sortait du cours de potion en compagnie de Blaise. Ayant une heure avant le prochain cours, Blaise entraîna Drago dans leur appartement.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? ! Hurla Blaise après avoir bien sûre mit un sortilège d'insonorisation.  
- Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler ! Elle était trop proche de Neville et je ne le supportais pas ! Lui dit-il.  
- ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST UNE BONNE RAISON POUR CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS ? Continua-t-il d'hurler.  
- Blaise ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, dit Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Oh parce que tu crois que ce n'est qu'une petite erreur ? Vraiment ? ELLE POURRAIT DÉCIDER DE NE PLUS ÊTRE AVEC NOUS, NOUS REJETER TU COMPRENDS ÇA DANS TA TÊTE ? S'exclama Blaise dont on pouvait presque percevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il était en colère.

Drago baissa la tête. Blaise avait raison. Il aurait dû se retenir, prendre sur lui et ne rien faire. Il venait peut-être de faire la plus grave erreur de sa vie. Et si elle ne l'aimait plus, pire, si elle recommençait à le haïr. Mais comment aurait-il pu agir autrement ? Le Veela en lui avait hurlé de rage, la jalousie l'avait complètement envahi et aveuglé. Il était un concurrent potentiel ! Bon, concurrent potentiel, Longdubat ? Il y allait peut-être un peu fort, mais quand même, aucun autre mâle n'avait le droit de poser la main sur elle. Il se mit à réfléchir pour une fois, ce n'était pas Longdubat qui avait mis sa main sur elle, mais elle qui avait mis sa main sur son épaule. Il soupira. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur et peut-être devrait-il le faire, comme ça il retrouverait un semblant d'intelligence. Blaise s'assied près de lui après s'être calmé.

- Tu devras t'excuser auprès d'elle, tu le sais ça ? Lui dit Blaise.  
- Oui je sais, tu crois qu'elle voudra me reparler ? Demanda Drago.  
- J'irai lui parler après les cours, avec un peu d'espoir, j'arriverai à calmer le jeu et la convaincre de te voir. Dit doucement Blaise en lui souriant tendrement.

Il espérait arriver à la convaincre. Hermione quant à elle se réveilla doucement alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle posa son regard sur son cadran et vit qu'il était leur du repas du soir. Elle poussa un juron et se leva prestement. À cause de tout ça, elle avait manqué une journée de cours complète. Elle replaça ses vêtements et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle vit Matthews assit dans l'un des fauteuils. Il semblait l'attendre et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

- Tu as bien dormi Mione, lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me réveilles que je puisse aller en cours, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu, mais tu semblais si fatiguée et tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, pardonne-moi, lui dit-il d'une voix doucement.  
- Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour t'être rentré dedans encore une fois. Je crois que toute cette histoire est en train de m'achever. Lui dit-elle.  
- Tu as faim ? Car moi je meurs de faim et je t'attendais pour le repas, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim et lui sourit doucement. Il était si prévenant avec elle. Comment un jeune homme comme lui pouvait être encore célibataire. Peut-être attendait-il une personne en particulier. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle où elle en profita pour retrouver ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table, elle vit qu'ils la regardaient avec un air sombre et c'est là que l'évidence se fit dans son cerveau. Ils étaient présents lors de sa dernière dispute avec Malefoy. Donc ils savaient. Elle s'assied à côté d'Harry et les regarda tous les deux.

- Tu peux nous expliquer Mione pourquoi la fouine a clamé haut et fort que tu étais sa compagne et que tu lui appartenais, demanda Harry en la regardant.  
- Oui, tu nous dois une petite explication. Cela fait quelques jours que l'on te voit à peine, pratiquement juste en classe ! Tu as pactisé avec cette face de veracrasse c'est ça ? ! Demanda Ron furibond.

Alors elle leur avoua tout. Ce qu'était Drago et Blaise. L'histoire du Veela supérieur qui devait avoir deux compagnons et qu'elle était l'une de ses compagnes, Drago étant le deuxième. Elle leur raconta ses disputes avec lui et ce qui arriverait si elle les rejetait tous les deux.

- Et tu ne crois pas que deux serpentards en moins ferait beaucoup d'heureux ? Demanda Ron.  
- Je ne suis pas une meurtrière RONALD ! Et si je suis destinée à eux, je ne peux rien y faire, seulement accepter même si cela me tue d'être avec eux dit-elle. Du moins, elle le pensait pour Drago. Blaise, lui, ne l'avait jamais insultée et il avait toujours été gentil avec elle.  
- Je te plains Mione. Je suis désolé. Mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas le choix. Et puis, même si je les déteste de toute mon âme, ils ne méritent pas de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Qui sait, peut-être arriveras-tu à les changer comme toi seule peut y arriver, lui dit Harry en lui souriant.  
- Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es de son côté ! Dit tout fort Ron.  
- Ron ! Elle est ma meilleure amie et je dois la soutenir même si ça me tue de savoir qu'elle devra être avec la fouine et Zabini, lui dit sérieusement Harry.

Ron se leva, l'appétit coupé. Il refusait de croire sa meilleure amie. Pour lui, elle les avait trahit. Il sortit de la grande salle sans leur porter un seul regard. Hermione baissa la tête, essayant de retenir ces larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait enfin ? ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer comme une madeleine depuis quelques jours, mais ça suffit ! Elle ne pouvait même pas mettre cela sur le dos des hormones ! Elle soupira et Harry posa une main sur son épaule lui disant qu'il irait lui parler après le repas. Un peu plus loin, à une autre table, quelqu'un souriait pour lui-même.

- Un de moins, il ne reste plus que le survivant, pensa-t-il.


	9. Chapitre IX - Distance et silence

_**$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$  
**_

Merci à vous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, vos petits messages et vos commentaires... Ça me touche beaucoup et ça me motive.

**Flopit28** : J'aime pas trop Ronald en général et j'avoue que là, ben pas plus en fait :p Et puis que dire de Matthews sinon que j'ai envie de le coller au mur ? J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Love-Pingo** : Merci merci. Alors pas trop dur l'attente ?

**Lil's Lys Hope** : De rien Lil's c'est un plaisir. J'aime quand je prends le temps de mettre une review qu'on me répode alors quoi de plus logique que de répondre quand on m'en écrit une ? :D Ravie que l'attente ne fasse déprimer personne... Au moment où je publie je travaille déjà sur le chapitre suivant depuis la veille en général. Matthews... Comment parler de lui sans dévoiler toute l'histoire ? En fait je ne peux pas... Désolée il faudra attendre. Mais promis quand l'histoire est terminée, si toutes vos questions à vous toutes n'ont pas eu réponse je vous mettrait un pavé avec toutes les réponses :)

**Fouzia** : De rien. Je te dirais bien comme à Lil's, mais ça serait redondant :) Pourtant ça reste vrai ^^. J'avoue que pour le suspense **Silver** y est pour beaucoup. J'ai tellement adoré sa façon de couper les chapitres que j'ai gardé cela à chaque fois et inséré ma plume uniquement dans le chapitre, mais pas à la fin...Ce chapitre ne dément pas non plus mes propos puisque c'est encore une fois la fin de **Silver** qui est là, même si ma plume est presque partout cette fois-ci...

**Jenifael09** : Merci beaucoup tout plein tout fort...

**Daphnis23** : Tu savais que moi je sais comment ça se finit ? Mouhahahahahha

_**$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**_

* * *

**Chapitre IX - Distance et silence**

Deux heures plus tard, Blaise retrouva Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il s'assied devant elle. Hermione reconnu l'odeur de Blaise, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit faiblement.

- Je suis désolé Mione, lui dit doucement Blaise.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de Drago. C'est à lui et uniquement à lui de s'excuser pour son comportement, ses actes et ses mots. Pourtant il devrait savoir que je ne me tournerais pas vers un autre en vous abandonnant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec lui plus d'une fois, mais qu'il reste entêté à ne pas vouloir me croire, lui dit-elle.

- Mais tu sais Mione, je le comprends un peu. Quand il était jeune, il n'a eu aucune affection, sa mère aurait bien voulu que tout soit autrement, mais cela lui était interdit. Dès qu'il s'attachait un tant soit peu à quelqu'un, il perdait cette personne. Un Malefoy ne devait éprouver aucun sentiment. Depuis que lui et moi sommes ensemble, il a peur chaque jour de me perdre et maintenant que nous t'avons trouvée, il a peur de te perdre aussi, lui dit-il.

- Oh, je ne le savais pas, je croyais qu'il était un enfant gâté qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait et que c'est justement cela qui le rendait capricieux et hautain. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait eu une enfance aussi austère, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'as pas été élevée de la même manière que nous. À cela il faut ajouter encore une chose qu'il ne contrôle pas, c'est que le Veela en lui veut s'unir à toi. Alors voir tous ces mâles, potentiels concurrents, qui te côtoient c'est difficile de ne pas être jaloux. Et la jalousie poussée dans son excès est incontrôlable. Tu sais il prend beaucoup sur lui déjà. Quand il voit toute cette gente masculine te tourner autour… La jalousie en lui monte en flèche et il ne contrôle plus rien.

- Comment je peux l'aider ?

- Je crois que se sera ainsi jusqu'au moment où tu seras prête à t'unir à nous, lui dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Je ne t'en blâme pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Promets-moi de ne te mettre pas la pression pour autant. Essaye juste de garder un peu de distance avec les hommes en attendant s'il te plaît.

- Mais toi, tu ne réagis pas comme ça. Tu restes calme, tu ne me fais pas de crise, pourquoi lui n'y arrive pas, du moins à se contrôler un peu, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis un Veela supérieur, j'ai un peu plus de contrôle sur moi, mais ne crois pas que cela ne me fait pas de mal quand je te vois avec tes amis ou avec Matthews. Je souffre aussi, mais je ne le montre pas car je ne veux pas te faire du mal en faisant éclater ma jalousie, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Pardonne-moi Blaise. Je n'avais pas conscience de ça. Je vous fais tant de mal que ça ?, lui dit-elle.

- Je te pardonne et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as tes amis et c'est normal que tu passes du temps avec eux, mais il faudrait juste faire attention de ne pas trop les toucher ou être trop proche d'eux, du moins pour Drago, il souffrira moins. Lui dit-il.

- Je vais faire des efforts je te le promets. Je crois que je devrais retrouver Drago pour m'excuser de l'avoir frappé, sais-tu où il peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il est dans le petit jardin. Il aime beaucoup cet endroit avant d'aller se coucher, lui dit-il en souriant.

Hermione se leva, contourna la table, embrassa tendrement Blaise et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle laissa derrière elle un Blaise sous le choc qui passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres réalisant qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il se mit à rayonner de joie et se dirigea vers ses appartements en se disant que leur relation avançait. Hermione gagna rapidement le jardin et elle vit Drago assit sur un banc de pierre et il regardait les étoiles. Elle s'assied près de lui et Drago la regarda un instant du coin de l'œil, puis reporta son regard vers le ciel, ne disant rien. Elle décida de rompre le silence.

- Je suis désolée Drago. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Je me suis emportée quand tu m'as fait ta crise de jalousie alors que je n'avais pas réalisé que mon attitude te faisait du mal, lui dit-elle doucement. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis Blaise m'a fait la leçon. Je l'ai bien mérité en fait. J'aurais vraiment dû me contrôler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère. J'ai même eu peur un instant qu'il m'arrache la tête tellement il était en colère, lui dit-il en riant légèrement.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Blaise pouvait se mettre en colère, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Et bien il vaut mieux ne pas le provoquer, car je te garantis, il fout la trouille, lui dit-il en grimaçant.

- Je te crois ! Alors, tu me pardonnes Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Si tu me pardonnes en retour pour mes crises de jalousies, lui dit-il.

- Bien entendu, je te pardonne et je te promets de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Drago sourit. Il ferait plus attention lui aussi. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tête, puis posa sa tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. Timidement, Hermione se blotti un peu plus contre Drago et passa à son tour un bras dans son dos. Elle était si bien là, mais elle savait à présent ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir quand elle n'était pas auprès d'eux. Et à ce moment, il manquait Blaise auprès d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant ce doux moment de réconciliation. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y aurait plus de disputes. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un jeune homme enragé allait faire en sorte que cet espoir ne se réalise jamais.

Les jours suivants tout allait pour le mieux. Hermione s'était rapprochée de Blaise et Drago, ils s'entendaient très bien. Harry avaient eu un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais lorsqu'il passa une journée avec eux, il se rendit compte que tous ses préjugés envers les serpentards étaient faux. Du moins, il ne devait pas mettre dans le même panier tous les serpents. Seul Drago était encore sur ses gardes.

Il observait Matthews avec Hermione et au fond de lui, Drago avait le fort sentiment que ce gars n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Et ses regards qu'il avait pour Hermione le mettaient hors de lui ! Il faisait tout pour ne rien montrer et se convaincre qu'il avait tort, qu'il hallucinait, mais plus les jours passaient, plus ce sentiment terrible de doute s'insinuait en lui. Ce préfet cachait quelque chose et il ferait tout pour le découvrir.

Matthews quant à lui rageait intérieurement. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Seul Ron avait eu la ''bonté'' de s'accorder à ses plans, d'en vouloir à Hermione et de la traiter de traitresse. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en se demandant comment il pourrait déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Puis l'idée lui vint à l'esprit. Tellement simple ! Il sortit de sa chambre et cogna à celle d'Hermione.

- Hermione ? Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir étudier avec moi à la bibliothèque ? J'ai un problème avec le devoir de potion, lui demanda Matthews alors qu'elle ouvrait sa porte.

- Bien sûre Matt ! Et puis j'ai le devoir de métamorphose à terminer. Je prends mes affaires et ensuite on y va, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle alla chercher ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. C'est alors que Matthews vit au loin Drago marchant dans leur direction alors qu'il discutait avec Nott. Quand la distance fut à sa convenance, il murmura un sort ce qui fit trébucher Hermione. Il la rattrapa bien entendu de justesse et dans l'élan du mouvement elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Matthews entendit alors avec joie un grognement non loin. Le Veela s'approchait rapidement et à son regard on pouvait voir la jalousie qui émanait de lui. Il prit férocement Hermione contre lui, l'arrachant de l'étreinte de Matthews.

- Je croyais qu'avec ton intelligence de Serdaigle, tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas toucher la compagne d'un Veela, grogna-t-il à son encontre.

- Je suis désolé, tu aurais préféré qu'elle se fracasse la tête contre le sol ? J'ai préféré la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe voilà tout, lui répondit-il calmement.

- Je te remercie Ma… Commença-t-elle.

- FAUX ! Je t'ai vu murmurer quelque chose avant qu'elle ne tombe, je suis certain que c'est toi. Tout est de ta faute. Tu as provoqué sa chute. Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle trébuche, dit-il férocement.

- Comment peux-tu croire que Matthews aurait voulu que je tombe volontairement, dit-moi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix et en se dégageant de lui.

- Pour te rattraper ! Pour être coller à toi ! Pour passer pour le héros sauveur ! Pour m'éloigner de toi et faire en sorte que tu me rejettes, sachant que je serai jaloux et que je te ferais une scène comme celle que l'on a en ce moment même, hurla-t-il. Il sait très bien que les Veelas sont extrêmement jaloux et que si on touche leur compagne ils deviennent violents ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il essaie de faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne vois absolument pas ! Je crois que la jalousie t'aveugle et que tu vois le mal partout ! Dans cet état j'ai plus envie de croire Matt que je connais mieux que toi tu ne le connais ! Jamais il n'oserait faire cela car il sait que je suis avec toi et Blaise ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- NON, MAIS TU ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ! Il veut nous séparer ! Je le vois tourner autour de toi ! Je me retiens de faire une dispute en essayant de me convaincre qu'il est ton ami, mais tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il essaie de t'avoir pour lui seul ! Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être Mione ! Lui dit-il l'air presque suppliant.

- NON JE NE SUIS PAS AVEUGLE, C'EST TOI QUI DIVAGUES ! Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant que tu changerais ! Tu vois du danger partout ! Je veux bien croire que tu as peur de me perdre, mais tu fais tout pour que ça arrive ! T'es qu'un imbécile de première ! Hurla-t-elle.

On aurait pu croire que ses paroles auraient affecté Drago, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le rejetait, mais tout au contraire, le Malefoy au fond de lui, qui était depuis déjà un bon moment contrôlé par le Veela en lui, explosa de colère et revint prendre le total contrôle de son être, mettant au placard le Veela.

- ET TOI T'ES QU'UNE SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! UNE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT DE PREMIÈRE QUI CROIT TOUT CONNAITRE, mais QUI N'EST QU'UNE IDIOTE QUI NE VOIT MÊME PAS QU'ON LUI TENT UN PIEGE ! S'exclama-t-il.

- SALE CRÉTIN SANS CERVELLE ! VERACRASSE PUANT PEROXYDE ! JE NE VOIS MÊME PAS CE QUE JE FAIS AVEC TOI SI C'EST POUR AVOIR UNE VIE COMME ÇA ! JE T'EMMERDE MALEFOY ! Hurla-t-elle.

- ALORS DISPARAÎT DE MA VIE ET NE VIENT PLUS Y INTERFÉRER ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE POUR COMPAGNE ! J'AI TELLEMENT HONTE NE SERAIT-CE QUE DE T'AVOIR TOUCHÉ ! Hurla-t-il finalement.

Il s'en alla d'un pas rageur, suivi de près par Nott qui n'avait pas osé parler de peur que Drago l'avadakédavrarise sur le champ. Ils laissèrent derrière eux une Hermione détruite et en pleurs. Matthews la serra contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il lui jura qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Qu'elle n'était pas une idiote comme Malefoy le disait. C'était lui, le Serpentard, qui était un idiot de ne pas lui faire confiance. Alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu dans les bras de Matt, celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas perdre Malefoy ! Tu ne sais pas que tu es tombé toi-même dans mon piège au même titre qu'Hermione, pensa-t-il alors qu'il la reconduisait vers leur appartement.


	10. Chapitre X - Vérités Cachées

*Sifflote* Euh... Si je vous dis que je suis paumée dans mes dates de publication...

**SVP ne me jetez pas au bûcher... Je suis trop jeune pour mourir...**

J'ai deux bonnes excuses... Je suis tombée malade (alors on tape pas les souffrants...) et ensuite j'ai croulé sous le poids du travail... Je vous jure que je n'ai rien pu faire...

Merci à vous tous pour vos petits messages, vos reviews, vos commentaires... J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira toujours autant...

_**$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$**_

**AlexanaLonris** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que cette fic nouvellement découverte te plaise. J'espère que tu garderas un bonne opinion d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

**Hinata-Chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Le sadisme de chaque auteur étant sans limite on verra si les réconciliations sont à l'ordre du jour...

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Owi de la violeeeeeeeeeeence... Oups pardon, je me suis laissée emportée...

**Love-pingo** : Tadam ! Elle est là la suite...

**Lil's Lys Hope** : J'adore quand tu débarques et me laisse un petit mot de la sorte. Moi aussi je t'embrasse :) Blaise s'énerver ? Et encore si tu savais à quel point... Dis tu aimes les menaces ?

**Jenifael09** : Alors alors alors ?

**Archimede** : M'enfou j'ai le nez bouché :p Merci pour ta review :)

**Daphnis23** : T'es encore là toi ? Dis bibiche tu en penses quoi de la suite ?

**Guest (sans nom)** : c'est bizarre que tu n'ai pas de nom... Enfin... Merci pour ta review. Et oui, la fin pique un peu, mais bon si elle n'était pas là la fic serait déjà finie :p Han suis sadique...

_**$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**_

* * *

**Chapitre X - Vérités Cachées**

Le soir même après leur dispute, Drago rentra à l'appartement après avoir passé la journée à marcher près du lac. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit devant lui un Blaise de très, très mauvaise humeur. Il se tendit d'un coup, il savait que ça allait être sa fête. Blaise avait les bras croisés, le regard noir à vous glacer le sang.

- Je vois que tu as appris ce qui s'est passé, souffla Drago.  
- Oh tu crois ?, mais T'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CRÉTIN CONGINITAL AVEC UN POIS À LA PLACE DU CERVEAU ! Hurla Blaise dans toute sa fureur.  
- Écoute, je peux t'exp…commença Drago.  
- M'EXPLIQUER QUOI ? QUE TU N'AS PAS PU TE RETENIR ? C'ÉTAIT PLUS FORT QUE TOI ? DÉSOLÉ, mais SES EXCUSES NE MARCHENT PLUS ! TU AVAIS POURTANT RÉUSSIT À TE MAÎTRISER IL ME SEMBLE ! Continua Blaise sur le même ton de voix.  
- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIS EXPRÈS ? ! Hurla Drago.  
- Crois-moi avec votre dispute, je suis certain que le sale hypocrite que tu étais avant a refait surface. EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS SEULEMENT COMPTE QU'À CAUSE DE TOI, NOS CHANCES SONT PRESQUE RÉDUIT À ZÉRO ? ! Dit Blaise qui respirait fort tentant de se calmer.  
- ET PUIS APRÈS ? ELLE EST UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS M'EXCUSER DE CE QUE J'AI FAIS ALORS QU'ELLE A PRIT LA DÉFENSE DE CELUI QUI ÉTAIT JUSTEMENT LA CAUSE DE SON ACCIDENT. Hurla Drago. Une fois de plus, le Veela avait été enfermé au plus profond de lui, sa colère refaisant surface.

Blaise grogna fortement à cause de l'appellation.

- NE LA TRAITE PLUS JAMAIS AINSI ! ELLE EST NOTRE COMPAGNE PEUT IMPORTE SA NAISSANCE ET TU FERAIS MIEUX DE FAIRE EN SORTE QU'ELLE TE PARDONNE, CAR JE PEUX TE JURER QUE TU PASSERAS LA PROCHAINE CENTAINE D'ANNÉES À DORMIR SUR LE CANAPÉ, ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ? ! hurla à nouveau Blaise.  
- Tu…tu n'oserais pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drago avec crainte.  
- Oh que si et cela commence dès ce soir ! Tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé un moyen de nous la ramener, siffla Blaise.  
- Non…tu…tu n'es pas sérieux ? J'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras…que tu m'embrasses et tout… souffla faiblement Drago les yeux en larmes.  
- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, cela t'apprendra à jouer les connards de service. Le canapé dès ce soir et pas de discussion. Et n'essaie même pas de te faufiler cette nuit, je vais bloquer la porte. Dit Blaise en allant s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Drago s'installa sur le canapé pensif. Même si une partie de lui voulait accéder à sa demande et tout faire pour ramener leur compagne près d'eux et de surcroît pouvoir dormir auprès de lui à nouveau, une autre partie de son être refusait catégoriquement de s'excuser. Cette partie de lui semblait lui hurler qu'il était dans son droit et même que c'était elle qui avait dépassé les bornes. Elle lui avait parlé durement. À bien y repenser elle l'avait même insulté. En prime, elle avait préféré prendre la défense de son homologue préfet au lieu de le comprendre lui son compagnon et de prendre sa défense.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il soupira longuement. Finalement, il releva la tête et son regard avait changé, il portait la lueur mauvaise que savait si bien afficher le Drago du passé. Il était de retour. Il ne la laisserait pas faire et s'il devait la faire souffrir autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir pour lui faire comprendre qui dominait l'autre, il le ferait. Oh ça oui, il le ferait, quitte à sacrifier plusieurs nuits auprès de son amour.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine atroce. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, elle regarda les couleurs de la chambre qui étaient celles de Serdaigle. Elle sentit un bras l'enlaçant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Matthews dormir paisiblement. Il était si beau quand il dormait.

Elle commença alors à se poser quantité de questions à commencer par celles de savoir comment elle était arrivée là et ce qui s'était passé la veille pour finir dans la chambre de son homologue. Regardant à nouveau Matthews tout lui revint. Elle se rappela sa douloureuse dispute avec Drago. Après quoi, Matthews l'avait emmené dans leur appartement et ils avaient bu du whisky pur feu jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Ils avaient discutés et Matthews avait tout fait pour la faire rire et lui changer les idées. Elle avait passé une super soirée en dépit de sa fin d'après-midi houleuse. Matthews avait vraiment réussi à lui faire oublier le monde hors de leur appartement le temps d'une soirée.

Elle regarda encore un moment Matthews dormir, puis se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller ainsi qu'une potion anti-gueule de bois. Une heure plus tard, Matt se réveilla, remarqua qu'Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'appuya sur le cadre en regardant Hermione enfila ses chaussures.

- Bonjour toi, dit doucement Matt.  
- Oh Bonjour Matt ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, lui dit-il en souriant.  
- Tiens, prend ça, tu verras, c'est merveilleux pour les lendemains des soirées arrosées ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole.

Matthews la prit et but cul sec. (Nda **Silver** : Ou bien cul sexe…Je ne me rappelle plus…^^)

- Ahhhhh ! Merci Mione ! Tu es un ange ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Que ferai-je sans toi ? Tu as envie que l'on aille se balader dans le parc ? Je crois qu'un bon bol d'air frais nous fera le plus grand bien ! Lui dit-il en s'étirant faisant jouer ses muscles sur son torse qui était encore nu.  
- Euh…oui...oui bien sûre…bonne idée ! Bégaya-t-elle en fixant le corps de rêve de Matthews.

Ils allèrent à l'extérieur et passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Elle s'accrochait beaucoup à Matthews, le seul qui ne l'est pas critiqué et qui la soutenait sans la juger. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Elle se demandait pourquoi Drago ne pouvait pas être comme lui. _(Nda **Silver** : Et bien j'espère qu'il n'est pas comme lui ! Sinon on aurait deux Matthews machiavélique en puissance ! L'horreur, sa serait ma fête tous les jours ! Humph ! Bon bon, retournons à l'histoire)._

À la fin de la journée, Hermione se disputa amèrement avec Harry. Drago était bien entendu le sujet de discorde de la journée. Harry et elle se quittèrent en mauvais termes, laissant une Hermione complètement détruite. La seule personne qui la comprenait, c'était Matthews, qui heureusement, l'avait soutenu une fois de plus. Elle évitait Blaise comme la peste, ainsi que Drago. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire avec Ron, puisque celui-ci l'avait complètement sortie de sa vie. Matthews laissa Hermione devant sa chambre en déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit ma Mione, lui dit-il doucement.  
- Bonne nuit Matt, lui dit-elle sans avoir remarqué l'adjectif employé tout aussi possessif que le ton de sa voix.

Elle entra dans sa chambre pour aller dormir. Matthews attendit patiemment un moment, le temps qu'elle s'endorme, puis il quitta les appartements avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la réserve d'ingrédients de Rogue.

- Voilà qui est parfait. Tout se déroule à la perfection. J'aime quand tout fonctionne sans souci. Oui. Mon plan marche parfaitement, s'exclama-t-il en laissant échapper un rire mauvais. Encore un peu de temps et de ruse pour qu'elle soit complètement sous mon emprise. Elle n'a plus d'amis à présent. Elle évite ses compagnons Veelas comme la peste grâce à mon stratagème. Plus le temps passe et plus elle s'accroche à moi. Définitivement, tout va pour le mieux. Il ne lui faudra plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit mienne. Elle portera mon enfant d'ici peu de temps, dit-il avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Il continua son chemin en direction des cachots. Cependant il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une ombre l'avait suivi et avait entendu chacun de ses mots. Son secret n'était plus si bien gardé que cela malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en penser. En effet, Blaise se rendait tranquillement vers les cuisines, même si le couvre-feu était passé, lorsqu'il surprit Matthews se dirigeant vers les cachots. Son comportement semblant bizarre à Blaise, il décida de le suivre se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait alors tout entendu. Il était à la fois sous le choc et en colère.

- Drago… Drago avait raison…souffla Blaise alors qu'il courait rapidement jusqu'à ses appartements.

Il devait prévenir Drago au plus vite, s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et soutenu. Mais il devait surtout faire en sorte qu'Hermione les croit, qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur les vrais desseins de Layton.


	11. Chapitre XI - La lueur d'un espoir

Tadam ! Et oui vous e rêvez pas ! Je suis déjà de retour... En fait je me suis dit qu'avec les 2 retards successifs il fallait que je me fasse pardonner (comment ça 3 retards successifs ? Pfff z'êtes juste jalouses na !:p ) Je voudrais vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews et commentaires, vos MP encourageants et le nombre de lectures qui monte, qui monte, qui monte...

Alors voyons. Que dire sur ce chapitre... A la base il faisait 3 pages word quand j'en ai hérité de **Silver G. Winter** (encore merci à toi pour ta confiance et ton soutien). Et puis quand j'y ai mis mon grain de sel et mes modifications disons qu'il fait presque 8 pages... Du coup je l'ai coupé en 3 fois 3 pages... Oui, je sais 8 divisé par 3 ça ne fait pas 3, mais comme j'ai encore ajouté des petits bouts, des petits mots et bien au final j'avais vraiment 3 chapitres au lieu d'un... Voici donc la suite...

_**$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$**_

**Guest** **(sans nom)** : Ravie que cette fiction te plaise malgré tes réticences de départ sur le couple Drago-Hermione. Espérons que la suite en soit de même...

**Lysabella-DarkFrench** : Mais de rien c'est normal. Et si tu cherches encore des histoire originales j'en ai une à te proposer. Elle est en cours d'écriture, je suis en mode bêta-readeuse dessus et si je pouvais aller jusqu'à chez l'auteur pour la forcer à écrire encore plus vite je dormirai sur son canapé :p C'est un Hermione-Rémus-Lucius. C'est plein de douleur hélas, mais de ce que je sais de la suite... C'est **Daphnis23** qui écrit cela : _**Écorcher mon cœur aux rayons de la lune**_... C'est un pur bonbon comme dirait **Angie450**...

**Love-pingo** : Tadam ! Elle est là :) Merci à toi d'être toujours là ^^

**Jenifael09** : chic chic chic... J'espère que ça restera sur la même lignée alors :)

**Fouzia ** : Merci beaucoup tout plein...

**Manoa-Bella** : Tu as piqué nos notes de rédaction ? Tu vas vite comprendre avec la suite ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Delphine** : On lui souhaite tous parce que n'oublions pas que si elle les rejette ils meurent... Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Lililouna** : On monte un groupe de soutien pour les Veelas maltraités ? Merci beaucoup.

**Daphnis23 ** : Je sais que tu attendais cela. Je sais aussi que tu attends la suite de la suite de la suite de la suite :p Sauf qu'elle est pas encore écrite... Va falloir être patiente... En parlant de suite, tu en es où dans tes écrits à toi ?

_**$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**_

* * *

**Chapitre XI - La lueur d'un espoir**

Blaise entra dans les appartements si rapidement qu'il bascula au sol emportant avec lui Drago qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet. Il avait foncé droit sur Drago, les faisant tomber à la renverse. Drago secoua la tête et essaya de redresser Blaise pour pouvoir lui-même se tenir à nouveau debout.

- Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? en plus de m'engueuler et me refuser l'accès à notre lit, tu as jugé bon de m'offrir une punition physique ?  
- Tu … Tu avais … Raison … répondit Blaise, le souffle court après avoir couru.  
- Sur quel sujet ? Demanda Drago.  
- Layton … Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être … lui dit Blaise, en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Et bien oui, je le savais. Quoi ? Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? Demanda Drago, en finissant de se relever.

Il épousseta nonchalamment ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers Blaise pour le questionner.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur Layton ? _(Nda **Indocile** : Et bien en fait, il ne savait pas répondre aux énigmes du professeur Layton donc j'en ai conclu qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça… oups pardon je m'égare…)_  
- Je me rendais dans les cuisines pour prendre un truc à manger et j'ai vu Layton se diriger vers les cachots. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il allait là-bas, alors je l'ai suivi. Il ne m'a pas remarqué. Il se parlait à lui-même. J'ai tout entendu. Oh Drago… Tout est à cause de lui…

Drago serra Blaise dans ses bras et essayant de lui faire ressentir tout son amour pour l'aider bien qu'il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Blaise posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et reprit son récit.

- Il a fait en sorte de l'éloigner de ses amis. Il a ensuite tout fait pour provoquer cette dispute entre toi et elle, sachant sûrement que tu tomberais dans son piège comme Hermione… Il vous a manipulé. Il nous a manipulés. Il a tout planifié. Il veut nous prendre notre Mione…

Blaise changea alors de ton. Sa voix se fit plus rude, ses gestes devinrent rageurs. Drago se reculant un peu, mais gardant Blaise dans ses bras malgré ses grands gestes chercha une réponse qui lui vint très rapidement.

- Il veut qu'elle porte son enfant avant la fin de l'année…lui annonça Blaise des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues et la fureur se dégageant de lui.

Drago tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait depuis un moment que ce Matthews n'était pas clair, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point il était cinglé. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné à quel point il voulait les détruire. La rage de son Veela était à son paroxysme et celle de son compagnon l'était tout autant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé aussi facilement dans le panneau. Il regarda Blaise et le reprit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.

- Nous allons la sauver. On va la récupérer Blaise. Maintenant que l'on sait ce qu'il prépare nous allons contrecarrer ses projets, je te le promets, dit doucement Drago.

La colère de Drago était à présent redirigée entièrement vers le préfet en chef et toute vengeance à l'encontre d'Hermione était oubliée. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait eu beaucoup de pression et de stress depuis le début de l'année à bien y réfléchir entre la découverte de son destin et apprendre qu'elle serait liée avec deux Veelas, la perte de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, ses disputes fréquentes avec Drago. Tout cela cumulé a fait en sorte qu'elle se tourne vers la seule personne qui a été là pour elle, Layton… Il avait tout prévu ce salaud.

Blaise n'en menait pas large de son côté, il était en train de réfléchir à toutes les douloureuses tortures qu'il allait faire à ce crapaud. Sa liste de solutions était longue et comprenait entre autre de l'ébouillanter dans l'un des chaudrons de Rogue qui bien qu'étant une solution envisageable cela ne semblait pas être assez douloureux de son point de vue. Le pendre par les orteils et l'éviscérer était une autre option qui aurait certainement plu à Rusard. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de Blaise qui avait très hâte de mettre ses petites idées à l'œuvre. Sans décision final sur le sort de Matthews, Blaise savait qu'en temps voulu et au besoin il saurait se montrer imaginatif et particulièrement doué.

- Bon ! Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen d'annoncer à Hermione tout ce que nous avons appris. Le plus difficile risque d'être de la convaincre. Elle est tellement sous l'emprise de Layton que si on lui dit de but en blanc ce qu'il compte faire d'elle, elle ne nous croira pas et elle nous rejettera pour de bon, dit Blaise en réfléchissant.  
- Et si… Mais oui ! Et si nous empruntions la pensine de mon parrain ? On met ton souvenir où tu vois Matthews pour permettre à Hermione d'entendre par ton vécu ce que Matthews dit, ce qu'il pense réellement et ce qu'il prévoit de faire. Avec une telle preuve elle ne pourra que nous croire puisqu'elle le vivra comme si elle avait été là ! Dit Drago avec une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.  
- Mais c'est que parfois tu peux être intelligent quand tu te veux, dit Blaise en taquinant Drago.  
- Gnagnagna ! Bon aller, il faut aller voir Rogue maintenant. À cette heure, il doit être encore réveillé. Le connaissant, il est certainement encore en train de corriger des copies, dit Drago.

Ils mirent chacun leur cape, d'une part parce que Poudlard regorgeait de courants d'air en cette saison, d'autre part parce qu'une cape noire permet de mieux se dissimuler dans les couloirs non éclairés la nuit... Ils se dirigèrent rapidement, mais discrètement jusqu'au bureau de la chauve-souris des cachots. Arrivés à destination le coute les assaillit. Et si Rogue refusait de leur prêter la pensine ? Ils hésitèrent un moment. Drago frappa finalement contre le tableau gardant les appartements de son parrain. Ils attendirent moins d'une minute avant que le tableau ne s'ouvre sur un Rogue dont l'allure annonçait déjà une humeur massacrante.

- Ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ? ! Le couvre-feu est déjà passé ! Vous avez intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour vous balader ainsi dans les couloirs. Vous voulez faire perdre des points à votre maison ou quoi ? ! Dit fortement Rogue comme s'il était sur le point de les étrangler.  
- Parrain nous avons besoin de ton aide pour récupérer Hermione.  
- Vos histoires de couple ne m'intéressent nullement, vous allez retourner fissa à votre appartement et ne plus en sortir avant demain matin !  
- Mais…

Il leur claqua la porte au nez fou de rage. Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent brutalement. Toute la grâce et le maintien fier du Sang-Pur l'avaient abandonné. Il se tourna vers Blaise les yeux brillants et reprit assurance. D'une même main ils frappèrent à nouveau à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

- ENTREZ ! VOUS AVEZ TROIS MINUTES POUR M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI JE NE DEVRAIS PAS MOI-MÊME VOUS ÔTER 100 POINTS CHACUN POUR NON-RESPECT du COUVRE-FEU !


	12. Chapitre XII – 3 min pour convaincre

Bonjour à vous.  
Je suis pas trop dispo demain, je suis pas en retard sur mon chapitre, du coup j'ai décidé de cumuler ces deux points pour vous donner le chapitre nouveau dès aujourd'hui...  
Bisouilles à vous

* * *

**__****$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$**

**Lysabella-DarkFrench **: Merci pour ta review. De rien pour les propositions. Quand j'aime une histoire autant en faire profiter tout le monde. Surtout qu'en plus là c'est ma bêta donc zou... J'adore ce qu'elle a écrit et est en train d'écrire, mais faut pas lui dire sinon elle va découvrir que je suis amoureuse d'elle :p

**Angie** : Oh ma deuxième namoureuse de moi est de retour dans les reviews... Como esta mi amor ?

**Manoa-Bella** : Merci pour ta review. Il est en effet un chouillat plus court que les autres, mais c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait être plus grand à cause de la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre XII ne te décevra pas car voici la pensine qui entre dans la danse...

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Moi non plus je l'aime pas. Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite sans plus attendre, mais pas encore la réponse sur Hermione...

**LenaGosling** : Owi laisse moi devenir ta drogue... Oups je m'égare... Merci pour ta review.

**Linrhys** : ok, ok, j'abrège tes souffrances : voici la suite...

**Delphine** : Merci pour ta review. J'adore Rogue et son mordant...

**Fouzia** : Promis je ferai plus attention à la taille des chapitres, mais il est si court que ça ? D'après mon fichier il faisait à peine 2 paragraphes de moins que les autres...

**Nedjy** : J'ai encore jamais joué à ce jeu, mais j'en crève d'envie et quand j'ai vu le nom de Matthews dans la fiction de Silver G. Winter j'ai tout de suite eu ça en tête..; J'ai longtemps hésité avant de lâcher ce jeu de mots un peu pourri mais tellement bon... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.

**Jenifael09** : Owi encense moi j'aime ça...

_**$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**_

* * *

**Chapitre XII – 3 min pour convaincre**

- Trois minutes pour tout te raconter ?  
- Tu perds déjà du temps Drago, il ne vous reste plus que 2 minutes 40…  
- OK, OK. Matthews Layton, l'homologue d'Hermione est en fait une belle ordure. Il complote et agit pour faire en sorte d'éloigner Mione de tout le monde. Quand je te dis tout le monde c'est tout le monde, Potter, Weasley, Blaise, moi… Il fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus que lui comme point de repère. Il veut qu'Hermione s'accroche à lui dans son désespoir d'avoir tout perdu, comme s'il était le seul sur qui elle pouvait compter. S'il parvient à ses fins nous allons la perdre ! Le seul moyen que nous avons de la récupérer c'est de lui montrer le souvenir de Blaise dans ta pensine pour qu'elle voie qui est réellement Matthews Layton. Dit Drago dont le regard suppliait le maître des potions. Si elle nous rejette tu sais ce qu'il nous arrivera. Il nous faut la convaincre, mais les mots ne suffiront peut-être pas, alors que si tu acceptes de nous prêter ta pensine…  
- Je pense qu'il serait d'ailleurs judicieux professeur Rogue que vous puissiez vous aussi voir et entendre ce que j'ai surpris, déclara Blaise.  
- Très bien, voyons cela, soupira Severus.

Blaise raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu à Rogue. Quand celui-ci apprit que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers les cachots et plus particulièrement vers la réserve du maître de potions, Rogue devint blême. Il traversa le couloir, manquant de peu d'emboutir la porte de ses appartements et de détruire celle de sa réserve. Les deux Veelas le suivirent, curieux. Ils l'entendirent jurer fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago.  
- Ce qui ce passe ? C'est que quelqu'un est bien venu piller des ingrédients dans ma réserve. Si j'en crois ce que je vois la seule potion possible avec de tels ingrédients est une potion de fécondité ultra puissante, dit-il en colère. Montre-moi ton souvenir !

Revenus dans le salon de Severus, le Veela supérieur empoigna sa baguette pour extraire le souvenir et le faire tomber délicatement dans la pensine au préalablement vidée de tous souvenirs de Rogue. Ils plongèrent tous les trois pour vivre ou revivre ces instants. Le silence fut de mise lorsqu'ils eurent fini et durerait certainement encore si le maître de potions ne le brisa pas.

- Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Les ingrédients subtilisés l'ont bien été par Layton. Drago, Blaise. Que savez-vous des potions d'hyper-fécondité ?  
- Une potion de fécondité ? Tu crois qu'il … Commença Drago en reportant son attention sur Blaise.  
- … Qu'il va utiliser cette potion sur Hermione afin qu'elle tombe enceinte le plus rapidement possible, dit Blaise, en le regardant.  
- Elle ne sert pas seulement à faciliter la fécondité, intervint Rogue sèchement. Il s'agit ici d'hyper-fécondité, elle permet à celle qui la boit juste avant l'acte de tomber enceinte dès la première fois.

Dire que Blaise et Drago était sous le choc serait un euphémisme. Autant ils pouvaient être en colère, autant ils avaient une terreur sourde au creux du ventre. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Rogue d'un seul mouvement.

- Très bien, je vous laisse ma pensine, mais vous me la ramenez intacte afin que je puisse y remettre tout son contenu. Vous la brisez et je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas assez d'une année pour récurer tous les chaudrons que je vous ferai nettoyer en retenue, filleul ou pas, tu as compris Drago ? Et toi également Blaise, c'est compris ? Demanda Rogue.  
- Oui ! Dirent-ils en même temps.  
- Très bien je m'occupe de Layton avec le directeur, vous vous occupez de Granger.

Après avoir extrait leur conversation et son souvenir de sa réserve, il leur tendit sa pensine et ils quittèrent son salon. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Arrivés, Blaise observa les souvenirs voguer dans la pensine. Il y avait là sa rencontre fortuite avec Matthews en plus de celui de Rogue à propos de la potion de fécondité. Ils devaient attendre le lendemain, dimanche pour parler à Hermione car il était déjà tard. Ils allèrent se coucher et en profitèrent pour se retrouver, se pardonner et se dirent à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Oo°oO

Le lendemain, aux aurores, ils attendirent près des appartements d'Hermione et de Matthews. Dès sa sortie, ils attrapèrent Hermione. Blaise lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche de celle-ci pour qu'elle ne crie pas et éviter qu'elle n'alerte Layton. Hermione était sous le choc, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ceux-là ? Elle se débattit, elle ne voulait pas, mais ils étaient trop forts pour elle. Ils l'entraînèrent jusqu'à leur appartement. Et finalement, ils la relâchèrent.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES OU QUOI ! Hurla Hermione en colère.  
- On avait une bonne raison de faire cela Mione, dit doucement Drago.  
- OH TOI SALE CON, COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER APRÈS CE QUE TU M'AS DIS, continua Hermione en serrant les poings.  
- Parce que j'ai eu tort Hermione. Je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurai du m'emporter. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait à nouveau du mal. Je te jure de ne plus recommencer, dit Drago en baissant la tête.

Cela sembla calmer quelque peu Hermione, sachant que jamais auparavant un Malefoy ne s'était excusé même s'il savait avoir tort. Elle s'assied dans un fauteuil non loin de la cheminée et les regarda.

- Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous « kidnappé » de la sorte ? Je ne crois pas que c'était seulement pour vous excuser, dit-elle en croisant ses bras.  
- Tu as raison Mione, en fait, la vrai raison pour laquelle nous t'avons amenés ici, c'est pour te montrer qui est vraiment Matthews Layton, commença Blaise.  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Il a été le seul à me soutenir alors que j'allais au plus mal ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je sais Hermione, mais nous avons des preuves de ce que nous avançons. J'ai moi-même vu Matthews revêtir son vrai visage et parler de ses réels projets pour toi. Je t'en supplie, Mione, nous te demandons juste de regarder les souvenirs dans cette pensine et si tu n'es pas satisfaite de ce que tu vois et que tu ne nous crois toujours pas, on te laissera partir et on ne t'embêtera plus jamais avec cela. Nous te le promettons, dit simplement Blaise le cœur lourd.

Elle hésita un moment, puis plongea dans la pensine. Drago et Blaise se regardèrent, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle revienne convaincue de leurs dires... Il n'avait d'autre moyen pour tout lui expliquer et lui prouver ce qu'ils avançaient que cette pensine. Ils misaient tous leurs espoirs dans ces quelques pensées récoltés. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle finisse de parcourir chaque souvenir. Cela prit plus d'une heure avant qu'elle ne refasse surface.


	13. Chapitre XIII – Conciliabule à tous les

Voici le chapitre nouveau qui est enfin arrivééééééééééééééééééé...  
Je sais il va vous sembler court, mais il fait plus de 1000 mots comme les 2 précédents. Je ne pouvais vous mettre un chapitre gigantesque alors j'ai préféré vous en faire 3 plus courts, mais mieux ficelés (enfin j'espère que c'est ainsi que vous les verrez).

* * *

**__****$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$**

**Charliee3216** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Je suis désolée par contre de t'annoncer que la croûte sera hélas là encore quelques temps. Il a signé pour quelques autres chapitres :p LA réconciliation c'est pour aujourd'hui. Niveau tendresse je ne pense pas partir sur du lemon pour cette histoire car à mon sens (après c'est juste mon avis) c'est plus une histoire de félonie de croûte-boy. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas tendresse...

**Angie450** : Respire Angie, elle sort aujourd'hui :).

**Love-pingo** : C'est toujours trop court :) Merci pour ta review.

**LenaGosling** : Merci beaucoup la droguée des mots... J'espère que ta dose du jour te sera agréable.

**Jenifael09** : Je suis désolée qu'ils te paraissent si court, mais le 12 ne pouvait être coupé autrement. Si j'avais rendu les chapitres plus longs ça aurait été écrire pour ne rien dire. À tout bientôt.

**Fouzia** : Frustrant ? Oui je sais... On me le dis souvent... Mdr :) Merci encore

**Delphine** : Je te promets une réponse dans se chapitre sur Hermione vis à vis de ses deux Serpentards et du crétin de Serdaigle...

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : On lui met un tapis pour qu'elle se fasse moins mal ?

**Daphnis23** : c'est pas le nez de Drago qui va rencontré un poing, je t'en dis pas plus c'est dans ce chapitre...

**__****$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII – Conciliabule à tous les étages.**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m  
-

- Tard la nuit précédente –

Albus sursauta sur son fauteuil directorial. Lui qui était d'ordinaire à la limite de l'omniprésence n'avait pas vu arriver le professeur Rogue jusqu'à son bureau en pleine nuit.

- Severus que vous arrive-t-il ?

Il faut dire que le maître de potions avait fait irruption dans le bureau du directeur comme une furie. Il ne s'était annoncé. Il avait fait voler la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. Dire qu'il était hors de lui semblait être un euphémisme. Sa rage le contrôlait, lui d'habitude si maître de lui.

Il s'arrêta au pied du bureau de Dumbledore et refusant un bonbon au citron que lui tendait Albus il posa les deux mains à plat sur le meuble en chêne.

- Nous avons un sérieux problème Albus.

Peu habitué à ce ton et ces termes, Albus Dumbledore chercha à ne pas perdre de temps avant de questionner le maître de de potion, lui indiquant par la même occasion un siège.

- Prenez place Severus et expliquer moi tout. Je ne sais de quoi vous parler.

- L'un de vos élèves non content de vouloir séparer une jeune femme de ses compagnons Veelas au risque de les voir mourir, s'est improvisé maître de potions et du destin. Il a décidé de la faire tomber enceinte et pour cela vient de voler dans ma propre réserve d'ingrédients le nécessaire pour composer une potion d'Ultra Fécondité.

- Qui en veut donc ainsi à Miss Granger ?

- Qui ? Mais son homologue de Serdaigle. Matthews Layton.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez Severus ? L'avez-vous pris la main dans le bocal ? L'avez-vous vu préparer la potion ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Mieux que cela, monsieur de directeur, ma réserve a été pillée et quelqu'un a vue Layton le faire. J'ai son souvenir pour preuve dans ma pensine.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous avez récupérer ce souvenir, mais soit. Pensez-vous cependant qu'il nous faille agir dès maintenant ou uniquement surveiller la situation ? De ce que je comprends, Miss Granger sera vite au courant de ce projet si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- Qu'elle soit au courant ou non devons-nous attendre une catastrophe pour intervenir ?

- Ne soyons pas si pessimiste. Sans parler de catastrophe, je pense que l'incident sera écarté dès qu'elle se mise au courant. Elle pourra raisonner monsieur Layton et calmer au besoin ses compagnons. Nous pouvons nous permettre de garder un œil sur eux sans les envahir. Je suis certain qu'ils parviendront à éviter un quelconque problème

- Vous êtes bien naïf et courrez au drame Dumbledore…

Sans attendre une réponse le professeur Rogue quitta bureau directorial pour rejoindre ses appartements, se promettant d faire plus que garder un œil sur Layton.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

- Retour au présent –

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait longuement pleuré, mais on pouvait aussi voir toute la fureur qui émanait d'elle de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Elle les regarda tous les deux, puis se jeta dans leur bras. Ils l'accueillirent avec grand plaisir, la serrant contre eux fortement.

- Je … Je suis tellement désolée … Si … Si j'avais su … J'aurais … J'aurais dû vous croire … Bégaya-t-elle en pleurant.

Blaise sécha ses larmes d'une main en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave. Drago rajouta qu'ils lui pardonnaient sans souci, si elle leur pardonnait à son tour leur attitude et surtout lui d'avoir été aussi con. Elle leur pardonna et les embrassa tous les deux amoureusement. Tous les trois soupirèrent de bonheur. Hermione passa la journée avec eux. Ils passèrent du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils discutèrent librement. Les garçons avaient à cœur de faire oublier à Hermione le problème Matthews.

Plus tard dans la journée, avant que le repas du soir ne soit servi, Drago accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la tour Griffondor et accompagné d'Harry ils se rendirent au bord sur lac pour parler. Elle put ainsi s'excuser et tout expliquer à Harry. Celui-ci se montra compréhensif. Elle était tout de même sa meilleure amie et si la fouine venait lui aussi s'excuser alors les changements s'annonçaient. Ainsi, après une longue discussion, il lui pardonna et ils se réconcilièrent.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise était parti à la recherche d'une personne bien précise et à qui il devait parler en particulier. Lorsqu'enfin il l'aperçut il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur. Complètement sonné, Matthews cracha du sang à cause de l'impact, il avait sûrement une côte cassée ou deux. Blaise approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Matthews.

- Tu sais, elle est au courant maintenant. Elle sait exactement ce que tu mijotais. Tu as perdu. Si tu l'approches encore une fois, je peux te jurer que tu regretteras le jour où tu es venu au monde. Crois-moi, l'enfer te semblera le paradis lorsque j'en aurai finis avec toi. Siffla Blaise.

Il le relâcha. Il allait partir, mais il se retourna rapidement et frappa violemment Matthews. Son poing alla s'aplatir sur son visage. Matthews portant une main à son nez très certainement cassé. Le bruit qu'avaient fait la rencontre entre la main de Blaise et son appendice nasal pouvait en témoigner. Il se redressa lentement, observant par la même occasion son sang au sol. Le Serpentard partit ensuite rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Matthews finissait de se relever avec difficulté, un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres fendues et ensanglantées.

- Si tu crois que je vais abandonner si facilement … Je l'aurai de gré ou de force et elle sera bientôt à moi, rien qu'à moi et tu perdras tout. Murmura-t-il en se rendant jusqu'à ses appartements.

* * *

Je vous en supplie ne me jetez pas de pierre. Promis je vais essayer de faire plus long avec le prochain chapitre.  
Je vous ai dit que c'était bientôt la fin ?  
Hey ! J'ai dis pas de caillou !


	14. Chapitre XIV - Par la force de l'amour

Bonjour à vous. Merci pour toutes vos review. Je ne vous ai pas abandonné(e)s...  
Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais j'ai eu un petit accident de moto. Me voici à nouveau sur pieds et voici donc le chapitre XIV qui fait plus de 1500 mots à lui seul.**  
**

* * *

******__****$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$**

**Secret** : Merci pour ta review. Désolée pour l'attente. J'aurai voulu poster plus tôt, mais cela m'était impossible.

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Hé j'avais demandé pas de cailloux certes, mais les tailles supérieures non plus... Alors ce chapitre XIV ? Oui je sais, tu vas me trucider pour ce que je fais subir aux personnages et aux lecteurs :) À toute.

**Angie450 ** : Salut ma chérie. Un sorcier averti en vaut combien ? Réponse dans ce chapitre...

**Lil's Lys Hope** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Faut que j'aille lire ça de suite alors. J'espère que la suite ici ne te décevra pas.

**Love-pingo** : c'est toujours trop court de toute façon, non ? :D

**Jenifael09** : Chic chic chic. J'espère que ça sera pareil à la fin de ce chapitre et que tu voudras pas me tuer...

**Daphnis23** : Cinglé ? Mais non il est juste complètement taré oui :p Bisouilles ma chérie.

**Delphine** : Je pense que ta haine n'est pas prête de redescendre et ce chapitre ne va pas t'aider... Merci encore pour ta review.

**LenaGosling** : Désolée ma droguée pour mon absence. J'ai été poursuivie par la brigade littéraire pour deal de chapitres.. J'ai du m'enfuir sur une moto, mais suis tombée.. Du coup ils m'ont eu et je viens seulement de m'évader...

**Charliee3216** : Merci pour ta review. Je te confirme que ça sent pas bon et même pas bon du tout.

**justine** : La voici, la voici. Désolée pour l'attente.

**Xzeria** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas en bas de la page.

**Noolane** : Owi traites moi encore de sorcière j'aime ça... Dans ce chapitre peu de tendresse hélas, désolée. Mais je vais me rattraper dans le prochain...

**Mamanlily** : Merci beaucop. Oui à la place de Blaise je n'aurai pas été aussi gentille non plus. Mais bon...

******__****$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV - Par la force de l'amour**

Les jours se succédèrent et Hermione avait mis un terme à son amitié avec Matthews de la manière la plus simple qui soit : l'ignorance. L'automne était présent, annonçant la venue de l'hiver. Les températures chutaient de plus en plus et bientôt la neige étendrait son manteau blanc. Le bal d'Halloween approchait à grands pas et Hermione était heureuse d'y aller avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

Depuis le « problème Layton », comme l'appelait Drago, Hermione, Blaise et lui s'étaient découverts et rapprochaient. Ils avaient appris à se connaître. La Gryffondor s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient extrêmement différents l'un de l'autre, mais ils la complétaient chacun à leur manière. De même qu'elle-même était le complément de chacun de ses deux amours. Car aujourd'hui elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Elle avait admis relativement facilement son amour pour eux et avait accepté le leur. Ses sentiments grandissaient chaque jour et elle était tout simplement heureuse à leurs côtés. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer et qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur. C'était comme une évidence.

C'était samedi matin, Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Drago et Blaise. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis l'aube et ils lui avaient promis d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec elle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Elle avait cru un instant que ce fussent eux.

- Curieux … Dit-elle pensive.

Elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin, mais ce fut soudainement le noir total. Après un long moment, Hermione cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle semblait être dans les cachots d'après l'odeur d'humidité et l'obscurité ambiante, sans compter l'aspect de la salle. Cependant elle devait être dans une partie des cachots qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un mouvement attira son attention et ce qu'elle vit la troubla. Elle vit Drago et Blaise ligotés sur des chaises. Ils la regardaient avec insistance. Leurs yeux étaient amplis de peur dans les yeux et en même temps émanait d'eux une sourde colère. Ils semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais une voix résonna dans la pièce.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est ainsi que tu me remercies, Mione ? Dit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.  
- Matthews …, souffla-t-elle.  
- Oui, ma chère et tendre Hermione ! J'avais prévu tant de choses pour toi. Tu aurais été une femme comblée ! Bien sûr, j'avais pour projet de te faire tomber enceinte de moi avant la fin de nos études, avant de t'épouser. Tu aurais été une magnifique femme au foyer en train d'élever nos enfants et de t'occuper de la maison. Et tu aurais satisfait le moindre de mes désirs ! Malheureusement, mon plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme je le souhaitais. Tout cela par sa faute ! Hurla-t-il en pointant Blaise d'un doigt accusateur. Si ton crétin de Veela supérieur ne m'avait pas entendu ce soir-là, tu aurais été mienne, lui dit-il doucement en relevant son menton.  
- Alors pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant, alors que tu n'as plus aucune chance de m'avoir ? Je ne serai jamais tienne et jamais je ne porterai tes horribles enfants, cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.  
- Tut, tut, tut. Ne sois pas mauvaise langue, ma toute belle. Dommage, j'aimais bien ton caractère, je vais devoir me contenter d'une femme entièrement soumise. Ce n'est pas grave ! dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes me faire boire un philtre d'amour peut-être ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les effets d'un philtre, aussi puissant soit-il, finissent toujours par s'estomper, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Oh, mais je ne vais pas utiliser de philtre, ma douce. Tu ne ferais pas entièrement ce que je veux. Non, je préfère de loin l'Imperium. Tes deux Veelas mourront de chagrins en hurlant leur douleur et ainsi tu seras mienne, lui dit-il doucement.  
- Non …Matthews … Je t'en prie …Matt … Ne fais pas cela... Matt, s'il te plaît, bégaya-t-elle, le regard rempli de terreur.  
- Chut … Cela ne me plaît pas tu sais. Mais tu m'obliges à agir ainsi. C'est de ta faute, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt terminé … Impero ! dit-il.

Il libéra Hermione du sort de ligotage. Elle se leva doucement sur ses ordres et le rejoignit. Elle avait le regard perdu, prisonnière d'une brume épaisse où sa raison et sa conscience ne pouvaient s'en sortir pour reprendre le contrôle. Matthews l'attira à lui, la plaquant contre son torse. Il entendit les grognements des deux Veelas. Il touchait leur compagne, il n'avait aucun droit. Drago et Blaise lui lançaient des regards meurtriers. Matthews parut excité à l'idée de tant faire souffrir les deux créatures.

Il susurra des mots à l'oreille d'Hermione et ensuite, celle-ci l'embrassa langoureusement en gémissant de plaisir. Blaise et Drago se tortillaient sur leur chaise afin de se libérer et récupérer leur compagne et accessoirement tuer, décapiter et éviscérer cette vermine de Matthews.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre bien soin d'elle, dit Matthews, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ensuite il se pencha à nouveau vers Hermione.

- Ma douce, je t'en prie, dis-leur ces simples mots : 'je vous rejette à jamais', lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, comme si elle se débattait intérieurement entre faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait et combattre cet ordre. Il répéta son ordre et son corps bougea en direction des deux Veelas. Son regard suppliait. Il était visible qu'en aucun cas elle souhaiter faire ce que la voix lui ordonnait. Elle essayait de combattre, mais son corps refusait. Lorsqu'elle fut à peine à un mètre d'eux, elle les regarda tous les deux, un à un. Le jeune homme réitéra l'ordre.

- Je vous … rejette … à ja … mais … souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Les deux Veelas se tordirent de douleurs, en gémissant atrocement. Ils pleuraient et souffraient terriblement à ses mots. Hermione regardait les deux corps qui se tortillaient douloureusement devant elle. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle les aimait. Oh oui, elle les aimait plus que tout au monde, ils étaient sa vie, son espoir, son bonheur, son futur… Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, elle voulait vivre auprès d'eux pour toujours. La colère monta en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle se mit à lutter plus fort encore. Elle devait les sauver et stopper Matthews avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Celui-ci se rapprochait d'elle, elle reculait. Il fit un pas de plus et de la même façon Hemrione recula d'un pas de plus. Matthews haussa un sourcil et lui ordonna de venir à lui, elle fit difficilement un pas en avant, puis tomba à genoux. Elle se mit à trembler, puis tout d'un coup tout cessa. Dans la tête d'Hermione, cela résonna comme lui d'un cristal qui se brisait lorsqu'elle se libéra enfin de l'emprise. Lentement, elle se releva, empreinte d'une très grande colère, les traces de ses larmes, qui avaient sillonnés son visage, étaient encore visible. Elle regarda Matthews droit dans les yeux. Et il sut !

- Non, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas te libérer du sort ! s'exclama Matthews.  
- Non Matthews, rien n'est impossible. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, l'amour est la plus grande magie qui soit au monde, la plus puissante, celle-là même qui a détruit Voldemort, dit-elle en prenant sa baguette dans sa poche. (Nda : Bah oui, avec tout ça, son désir de vengeance et tout le reste, Matthews a complètement oublié de prendre la baguette d'Hermione. XD)  
-Je t'aurai coûte que coûte ! Stupéfix ! Lança Matthews.  
-Protego ! Expelliarmus ! Contra Hermione.

Matthews évita le sort de justesse. Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment. Mettant ainsi à profit leur connaissance respective dans l'art du combat. Matthews était tenace, mais il semblait avoir oublié qu'Hermione avait participé corps et âme à la deuxième guerre et que le combat n'avait plus de secret pour elle, du moins le combat de survie pour sauver sa peau et celle des autres. Finalement, Matthews relâcha quelques secondes son attention en observant les deux Serpentard qui se tordaient de douleur au sol et avaient de plus en plus de difficultés pour respirer. Cela suffit à Hermione pour lui lancer un stupéfix et faire mouche. Elle vérifia qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle se précipita vers Drago et Blaise. Elle les détacha et ceux-ci tombèrent dans ses bras. Ils étaient pâles comme la mort. Ils tremblaient. Ils respiraient à peine. Elle les serra contre elle en pleurant.

- Non, non … Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Je ne vous rejette pas. Je vous aime ! Revenez ! Je vous en supplie … Drago … Blaise … Ne m'abandonnez pas … J'ai tant besoin de vous … pleura-t-elle en les serrant fort contre elle.


	15. Chapitre XV - Poppy à la rescousse

Je ne suis pas morte. J'ai juste eu très peu de temps entre le boulot, les vacances, la moto et les examens de santé. J'ai repris le boulot, du coup j'ai pu écrire... Et voici le chapitre tant attendu...

******__****$$$$$$$ Début des RAR $$$$$$$  
**

**Xzeria** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira même si la fin du chapitre précédent a laissé un arrière goût amer.

**VifyCriki** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. La suite sera moins poétique je pense, pis c'est bientôt la fin...

**Lysabella-DarkFrench** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup... Alors le rêve jusqu'au bout ?

**Love-pingo** : Hum ça sent la gourmandise ici...

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Suis tombée toute seule comme une grande :D Pas besoin d'impero sur ce monstre, tu vas voir il va payer...

**Daphnis23** : Et siiiiiiii ! Mais cette fois tu connais la suite...

**Fouzia** : Merci beaucoup. Oui je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est justement la force de ses sentiments qui vont lui permettre de reprendre le dessus sur sa volonté par rapport à celle de Matt. Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs Fanfiction où on lit le trio d'or apprendre à résister à l'imperium. Si on peut apprendre à y résister on doit bien pouvoir réussir à s'en défaire :)

**Jenifael09** : La suite, pour vous servir... Merci encore.

**Charliee3216** : Merci pour ta review. Oui je sais je suis cruelle et j'aime ça... Il est pire que malade, il est bon à enfermer. Voici la réponse sur le sauvetage...

**Viken29** : Merci pour ta review. Désolée pas d'épée ou sabre a disposition et encore moins de guillotine... Une autre idée ?

**Angie450** : Le salaud! Mais bute le! Ah mort le mauvais!

**Delphine** : Merci d'être toujours là. Je pense que la suite répondra à tous tes souhaits...

**LenaGosling** : Désolée pour cet état de manque que je t'ai infligé. Il ne m'était pas possible de passer par ton quartier plus tôt, une descente m'aurait fait enfermer et je n'aurai pas pu venir du tout... Voici donc ta dose du jour...

******__****$$$$$$$ Fin des RAR $$$$$$$**

**********Chapitre XV - Poppy à la rescousse**_**  
**_

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m  
- Bureau de Dumbledore -

- Je vous l'avais dit Albus ! Mais vous êtes tellement naïf...  
- Je vous l'avais dit Severus, faisons leur confiance...

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Têtu comme ils étaient aucun d'eux n'était prêt à baisser les yeux devant l'autre. Cela aurait été comme de s'avouer vaincu et aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient perdre cette bataille. Ils furent interrompus par Minerva qui frappait à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Messieurs, on vous entend depuis le couloir… Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais les aurores sont là.  
- Bien, bien faites les entrer Minerva. Merci beaucoup à vous, conclu Dumbledore.

Elle s'effaça pour faire place Tonks et Shacklebolt.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m  
- Infirmerie de Poudlard -

Poppy faisait les cent pas dans son infirmerie. On lui avait amener plus tôt dans la matinée quatre jeunes gens dans un très sale état, une gryffondor, un serdaigle et deux serpentards. Elle avait lancé un sort de diagnostique continu sur chacun d'eux. Ils étaient chacun sur un lit, l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais elle s'aperçut très vite que leur santé déclinait encore malgré tous les soins qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. La jeune femme, Hermione Granger était dans un lit à l'écart des messieurs. Chaque fois qu'elle la repositionnait allongée sur le dos celle-ci bien qu'inconsciente se tournait sur le côté pour faire face au jeunes hommes qui faisaient de même dans leur lit respectif, des larmes s'échappant de chacun de ses visages crispés. Enfin tous sauf un, le serdaigle. Elle crut au départ qu'ils furent victimes de tortures et de doloris. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre compte au professeur Dumbledore et lui poser de plus amples questions sur les conditions dans lesquelles furent trouvés ces jeunes personnes la grande porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa venir à elle le directeur de Serpentard, la directrice de Gryffondor, le directeur de Poudlard et deux aurores en uniforme.

- Alors Poppy qu'en est-il pour ces jeunes gens ?  
- Je m'apprêtais à réveiller le jeune homme de Serdaigle et le garder en observation tout le reste de l'après-midi. Il me semble juste assommé, il n'a qu'une légère commotion. Certainement une chute. Par contre monsieur le directeur pour nos trois autres souffrants c'est tout autre chose. Ils semblent dépérir pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.  
- Où sont-ils Poppy ?

C'est ainsi que Madame Pomfresh conduisit tout ce petit monde auprès des trois lits.

- Ah mais c'est normal Poppy, attendez...

Albus leva sa baguette et étira le lit de Blaise qui se trouvait entre celui de Drago et de Matthews. D'un second coup de baguette il fit léviter Drago sur le lit ainsi modifié. D'un troisième mouvement, il fit venir à eux Hermione. Et enfin d'un dernier geste il mit à l'écart Matthews et son lit. Dire que Madame Pomfresh était outrée n'était que faibles mots, mais lorsque Rogue ajouta sa participation en liant Matthews à son lit par des liens serrés celle-ci éclata :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend par Merlin ? C'est inconcevable que de mettre dans un lit commun trois adolescents issus de maison ennemis et attacher ainsi ce jeune homme à son lit. Défaites ses liens sur le champs !  
- Calmez-vous Poppy je vais tout vous expliquer. Il se trouve que ce jeune Serdaigle est la cause de tout ceci. Monsieur Zabini est en réalité un Veela supérieur, Monsieur Malefoy est son compagnon Veela et Mademoiselle Granger est leur compagne sorcière. Il est donc nécessaire pour leur survie qu'ils soient ainsi réunis.

Madame Pomfresh grommela un "pouvait pas le dire plus tôt" qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais personne ne fit de remarque.

- Monsieur Layton ici attaché a tenté de séparer ces trois êtres de l'amour afin de s'approprier Mademoiselle Granger contre sa volonté.  
- C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, intervint Shacklebolt. Tentative de meurtre sur deux Veelas et utilisation d'un sortilège interdit sur leur compagne.  
- Il est bon pour le baiser du détraqueur, ajouta Tonks.  
- Mais alors comment ont-ils survécu et qu'est-il arrivé à cet assassin en herbe ? Questionna Poppy.  
- Eux seuls pourront répondre, répondit Albus en indiquant le lit où trois amoureux s'étaient enlacés le plus naturellement du monde.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m  
- Deux semaines plus tard -

Hermione se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. C'était doux. C'était chaud. C'était agréable. C'était douillet. Elle tenta de s'étirer, mais elle ressentit un poids au niveau de ses hanches et de son ventre. Ouvrant les yeux elle se redit compte d'un part qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et d'autre part qu'elle était enlacée par Blaise à gauche et Drago à droite. Tout lui revint en mémoire. L'emprise. Les cris. La douleur. Les larmes. La panique. Le néant.

Elle déglutit difficilement puis se contorsionna d'un côté puis de l'autre pour vérifier. Dargo et Blaise dormaient paisiblement. Ils étaient vivants. Rassurée elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. La porte au fond de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle arrivait droit sur leur lit, à vive allure et silencieusement.

- Ah mes alertes ne m'ont pas trompées, vous voici réveillez. bienvenue parmi les vivants miss Granger.  
- Bonjour madame Pomfresh, bredouilla Hermione dont la voix était éraillée.  
- Tenez cela vous aidera, lui dit Poppy en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Deux semaines sans fonctionner, cela ne m'étonne guère que vos cordes vocales soient un peu sèches.  
- Deux semaines... S'étrangla Hermione.

Drago remua à sa droite et papillonna des yeux. Il se redressa aussitôt sans faire attention à madame Pomfresh et enlaça sa dulcinée, front contre front. Surprise par son comportement Poppy se retint de bouger.

- Hermione tu es en vie. Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Blaise à sa gauche comme appelé par ses compagnons s'éveilla et les enlaça à son tour pour venir caler sa tête contre la leur. L'infirmière laissa ses patients à leurs retrouvailles pour aller prévenir le directeur et les directeurs de maison de leur réveil. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la notion du temps. Chacun avait besoin des deux autres pour se sentir vivant.

- J'ai cru que vous...  
- Tu nous a sauvée Hermione. Ta force, ta volonté et ton amour nous ont sauvés. C'est terminé ma douce, chuchota Blaise.  
- Si tu n'avais pas été là nous ne serions plus mon amour, renchérit Drago.  
- Plus jamais... Plus jamais l'un sans les autres. Je vous aime trop pour vous perdre, sanglota la lionne.

Ils s'embrassèrent à s'en étouffer. Ils revivaient. La crainte d'avoir perdu les deux autres se dissipa lentement. La douleur infligée par le Serdaigle et ses actes s'évapora peu à peu. Ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Chacun de leur sourire rayonnait de bonheur. Chacun de leur baisernarrait l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient...

C'est enlacés que le corps professoral les retrouva. C'est enlacés qu'ils racontèrent les faites te gestes de Matthews. C'est enlacés qu'ils terminèrent leur récit par le sort lancé par Matthews. Et c'est enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent le soir venu.

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m  
- Magenmagot, trois jours plus tard -

- Matthews Layton, élève de Serdaigle au collège de magie Poudlard, vous êtes accusé d'avoir utiliser le sortilège d'imperium et avoir porté atteinte à la vie de deux veelas Blaise Zabini, Veela supérieur, Drago Malefoy Veela et de leur compagne Hermione Granger, ici prés...  
- Qu'ils crèvent tous autant qu'ils sont, hurla le prisonnier interrompant le haut magistrat.

Un aurore lança un silencio au détenu. Le calme revient alors dans la salle.

- Bien, je vous demande donc que par souci administratif uniquement si vous vous repentez de vos actes et note que vous persistez à proférer des menaces à leur encontre. Que ceux qui sont pour le baiser du détraqueur, en dépit de l'âge du prévenu, lève la main.

Un champ de mains levées emplit alors d'un seul mouvement les gradins des magistrats. Sur l'un des bancs réservés au public trois adolescents, presque adultes, détournaient les yeux. Malgré la haine qu'ils ressentaient pour celui qui leur avait causé tant de mal, jamais ils n'auraient souhaité à qui que ce fut la sentence qui venait d'être votée à l'unanimité par la justice magique.

Lorsque le trio de compagnons sortis de la salle d'audience, ils furent accueillis par une tornade rousse qui se précipita sur Hermione, une accolade de la part du survivant pour Blaise et un Ron rouge pivoine qui s'avança vers eux.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi bête. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser et m'accorder une nouvelle chance...

Devant son air tout penaud et désemparé, Hermione soupira, Blaise et Drago se regardèrent et d'un accord silencieux serrèrent la main du rouquin.


End file.
